


From Torta Bella, with Love

by KrysBlack



Series: Bangs, Events, and Gifts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cam Boy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dry Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Sugar Daddy Shiro, cam boy Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysBlack/pseuds/KrysBlack
Summary: “If I do this, will you please stop harassing me?”“Yes. If you do this, I’ll stop harassing you.”“Ugh, fine. Okay. I’ll go look.”“Thank you! You won’t be disappointed! Ta!”Allura sang and hung up.__________________________________At his friend's insistence, Shiro looks up a Cam Boy they think he'll like.He was not prepared for what he'd find.





	From Torta Bella, with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm so excited to share my piece for the Voltron NSFW Big Bang! 
> 
> Special thanks to [lo-tor](https://lo-tor.tumblr.com), my Beta, and [Delanna the Elf](https://delannatheelf.tumblr.com) for the amazing artwork! Definitely to show them some love!

Shiro heaved a sigh at his laptop, fingers listlessly scrolling through google, phone tucked between his shoulder and his ear. He’d been on the phone with Allura for almost an hour, and she was stilltrying to convince him to check out, “seriously? I know you got your fairytale from this, but I’m just not—”

 

 _“I know, Shiro,”_ Allura cut in, _“please, just check out the site I emailed you. BlueKitty02 would definitely be your type.”_

 

Shiro huffed, “why are you on cam sites anyway? Where’s your husband?”

 

 _“I’m here,”_ came Hunk’s voice from the background, _“telling her where to go. Why am I doing this, sweetcake?”_

 

 _“Because we love Shiro and he needs an outlet, even if it’s an online fantasy,”_ Allura chided, _“just go take a look, okay? If you don’t like it, you can exit and no one will judge you.”_

 

“If I do this, will you please stop harassing me?”

 

_“Yes. If you do this, I’ll stop harassing you.”_

 

“Ugh, fine. Okay. I’ll go look.”

 

 _“Thank you! You won’t be disappointed! Ta!”_ Allura sang and hung up.

 

With a clenched jaw, he scrolled back up to the site he’d searched for and clicked on it. Immediately he was assaulted with tiny images of different people in…all kinds of situations.

 

“Oh my god, what is that?” he muttered aloud, squinting at one of the tiny photos. He shook his head and looked for a search bar. He found it, clicked, typed in _BlueKitty02_ , and hit enter.

 

Fortunately, Blue’s page looked…classy…for a cam site, Shiro supposed, and had a bio that read like someone just…talking like a normal person.

 

_Hi! I’m Blue, as you’ve guessed. My username was a dare, and apparently I can’t change it because it’s my url so I’m stuck with it fml. Anyway, at least it’s memorable! Thanks, Red._

 

_I’m 23, I love to surf even though I’m far far from California, or Cuba (my home!), and I used to work behind the bar in a shitty chain restaurant before finding out about this gig, which is now my main source of income._

 

_I have a few videos posted for free, if you wanna see what you’re gonna pay for. I stream live T R 7-8and Sunday 1-2 CST. Hope to hear from you there!_

 

_~Blue_

 

Shiro was…actually interested in this guy, and his little profile picture looked more like a headshot than a screenshot of one of his videos. He found the clips Blue had for previewing, and checked the time on his laptop. It was Thursday, and 6:45. He could watch a free clip and still make the beginning of his live show if he liked what he saw. He found the first video and clicked.

 

The screen popped up, and Shiro enlarged it to full screen. It was a bed room setup, tastefully done. He could tell it was a real tripod camera and not some shitty laptop webcam, though it wasn’t the best quality. The picture jumped a bit and Shiro heard someone off screen say, _‘whoops! Sorry, just a sec!’_ Was that Blue’s voice? Dear Lord if it was Shiro was a goner. Silky smooth, mid-timbre, and slightly playful. Definitely Shiro’s type.

 

Then the cutie from the head shot came into view and sat on the bed wearing bright blue boxer briefs and a woven hemp necklace.

 

 _“Hi! I’m Blue,”_ he said, waving a bit to the camera, _“welcome to my live stream. Sorry for the delay, Mi Corazón didn’t wanna leave the room today. I know you guys love her, but she always ends up knocking over the camera or one of my lights so she gets the boot.” He shifted a bit, spreading his legs to pull one knee up onto the bed. “So I had planned to do a little fingering session tonight, but you guys were adamant to see the knock off Bad Dragon dildo I scored, so let’s see if it’s up to my standards, hmm?”_

 

The scene cut there, and jumped to Blue kneeling on the bed, ass on display, already three fingers deep.

 

“ _Ah, shit. You guys are mean tonight! Three’s enough, okay? Let’s see what this baby feels like.”_ He straightened up, pulling his fingers out of his ass to show off the bright garish yellow and green mottled ‘monster dildo’. It had a wicked curve and a thick knot at its base, but it wasn’t very large. _“Like I said, this sucker was advertised as bigger, I measured, but we’ll play with it anyway, give it a chance, yeah?”_ he looked off screen, presumably to a set up where he saw what the viewers were typing, _“yeah, okay. Here we go.”_ He coated the thing liberally with lube, turned slightly to the side, and bent over to push the dildo into his ass.

 

 _“Uh…holy shit guys. This thing…it’s even softer than I thought!”_ he laughed, pushing and pushing but the dildo seemed to squish and not even penetrate, _“this must be for a pussy, because it’s not going in my ass.”_ He made a disappointed noise and tossed the toy off-camera. _“I got my trusty black cock ready just in case, don’t worry. Want me to stuff myself without extra prep as a consolation?”_ He looked back off screen while pulling out exactly what he described, an overly large black cock shaped dildo. He chuckled, dripping lube over the head and positioning himself again, _“I thought you’d like that. Here we go-oh!”_ He pushed the dildo in slowly, beads of sweat popping up over his back and forehead as he stretched himself on the massive black cock, moaning and babbling in English and Spanish until he’d seated half of it up his ass.

 

 _“Fuck, guys, slow down! I can’t read that fast,”_ he laughed, eyes bright despite panting through the stretch, _“yeah, yeah we’ll get to that, don’t worry. You know how fast this thing makes me come. You wanna get your money's worth, right? Yeah, I thought so.”_

 

There was another cut, and suddenly Blue was riding the dildo like his life depended on it, facing the camera, hard cock bounding in time with his punched-out ‘ah-ah’s and ‘oh-yeah’s and ‘god-damn’s. He sped up, arching beautifully as he tensed all over, and the screen faded to black while the audio continued, Blue crying out his release.

 

Shiro stared, feeling a bit numb at the tease, and immediately paid to join the live stream, even though it wasn’t happening for another ten minutes. He was already hard and aching in his pants, and pulled the elastic waistband of both his sweats and boxers down, tucking them under his balls to let everything hang out. He debated for a few seconds of jerking off to the thought of Blue riding him, but decided to wait and see what tonight’s show was going to be.

 

He scrolled on social media while he waited, and internally debated if his quick log-in should have been to some other email besides his main personal one. Oh, well, at least his username was vague enough, ‘WhiteLion01’. Just about everything with ‘Black’ was taken, despite it being his preferred color name, so white for his forelock would have to do.

 

Finally, his laptop’s speakers crackled to life as the live stream started. This time, Blue was standing in front of the camera in tiny electric blue shorts and a white tank top. When he backed up to sit on the bed, there was a gray…or was it called blue? sleek-haired cat in his arms, that he settled on his lap.

 

 _“Hey there!”_ he said, waving at the camera, _“there’s only like…four of you on so let’s wait a bit for more people to join. I know you all love my little baby here, so I thought we could snuggle a bit and I could answer some questions about her if you like before we get started.”_

 

Shiro waited, he could see what the others were typing, and didn’t have anything original to add so he sat back to watch for now.

 

 _“This is…hilariously, Blue. That was her name at the shelter, and I tried to change it but she won’t answer to anything else,”_ Blue laughed, scratching the cat under her chin. Shiro could hear her purring through the speakers. _“She loves to snuggle, and hates when I do my shows, because as you all know she knocks shit over in here so I keep her out.”_

 

Someone asked ‘is this your bedroom? or do you only film in here?’

 

 _“Yeah, this is an extra room I keep set up just for these shows. I have a lot of equipment and it’s a bitch to set up every time,”_ he answered.

 

Another person asked ‘what does your roommate think about this?’

 

Blue burst out laughing, which startled the cat and she tried to get off his lap. _“Ah! Okay just a sec.”_ He got up, murmured something in Spanish, then opened and closed the door. He came back sans cat and looked off to the side again. _“You must be newer, my roomie cams too, so if he’s not okay with it then he’s a BIG FAT HYPOCRITE!”_ he yelled the last bit toward where he’d walked to the door.

 

There were some footsteps and said door opened again. _“Dude, what the fuck?”_

 

_“Someone asked how you feel about me camming.”_

 

_“It’s disgusting, they’re watching you and not me.”_

 

_“Yeah, yeah, go cry in your cereal.”_

 

 _“Whatever.”_ The door shut again.

 

 _“So that was my roomie, I call him K. His name on here is Red, just Red, the lucky fucker, so go check him out, he streams tomorrow,”_ Blue said with a wink. _“Okay! Now we’ve got a crowd! Welcome, welcome back to all my fam, and hello to anyone who’s new. Let’s get this party started!”_

 

He moved to the side to pull out the same big black dildo from his teaser video. _“I’ll let you pick tonight, old trusty here?”_ he held up the dildo, _“or a fingering session? Or both? We’ve got another forty-five, what do you think?”_ He paused, eyes just off-camera.

 

Shiro watched as the chat exploded with suggestions and…tips?, some for just the fingers, others the dildo, most for both, while a select few were asking about something called an Ika dildo?

 

 _“Oh, guys! I know I keep talking about Ika, and I swear I’ll get her soon, but that’s a genuine Bad Dragon, and it’s gonna take another few weeks before I’ve saved enough to get her. Please be patient with me, unless you’re willing to shell out the hundred fifty for it yourself.”_ He added with a wink, _“you know where my PayPal link is.”_

 

He moved to kneel on the bed and stripped off his tank, revealing his brown, toned chest and…were those bars in his nipples? Yup, this guy was hitting every yes Shiro had. “Fuck,” he muttered, reaching down to squeeze his cock. He pulled out his phone as he waited, and did a search for the dildo Blue mentioned. He clicked the first hit, and when the page loadedhis eyes widened. He knew at that moment he would give Blue the money for it.

 

Shiro focused back on the stream, the hand on his cock squeezing again as he watched Blue toy with his shorts. There was a bulge forming in the front, and Shiro realized he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. He pulled down the back, showing off his pert bottom, and rolled his hips. When had music started playing? The beat was good, and there was no singer, so it just stayed in the background and gave Blue something to move to.

 

 _“Mmm…you guys ready?”_ Blue asked, thumbs sliding back and forth under the waistband at the front. He pulled down, showing off the neatly trimmed hairs that led from his happy trail, then slid the shorts back up, then down a little farther to show a teasing hint of the base of his cock. _“Come on, don’t you wanna see it?”_

 

“Yesss…” Shiro hissed, though he knew Blue couldn’t hear him. He debated typing a reply, but the chat was exploding with more tips and pleas to take the shorts off, so he waited. Besides, one of his hands was very busy teasing his own cock.

 

 _“Wow! Okay, okay, here we go!”_ Blue teased, pulling down, down, down, pressing his cock straight down with the shorts. He moaned, hips twitching, and then his cock sprang free of the waistband, fully hard, jumping back up to slap his stomach before bobbing to point toward the ceiling at an angle. Blue giggled, flexing to make his cock jump up a few more times, then shimmied out of his shorts, leaving him naked on the bed. _“How many fingers should I start with? One, or two?”_ he asked while he picked up a bottle of lube and wet said fingers.

 

A glance at the chat showed a bit of an argument, but Blue simply chuckled. _“Simmer down! Or I won’t ask you any more,”_ he threatened, _“so we’ll start with one, but I’ll add another right away.”_ He turned around and bent forward, the position already spreading his cheeks to show off his hole. With a sultry look over his shoulder, he slipped one finger in. His breath hitched, and his cock twitched, and then he immediately added another. This time he let out a moan, the sound so sweet and genuine Shiro could almost imagine this was a private show just for him.

 

 _“Mmm…yeah. I don’t think you realize how much I love doing this for you,”_ Blue said, voice already sounding breathy. He worked his fingers in and out, occasionally stretching, and sometimes…searching? _“But this position makes my—ah! my prostate hard to reach. Guess that’s part of the fun, right?”_ He shifted, twisting his torso to the side to give his arm some extra reach, and that must have done the trick because he jerked and groaned. _“Yeah, there we go…”_

 

Shiro groaned with him, hand pumping his own cock with tight, slow strokes. He knew a few quick jerks would send him over, and he wanted to wait and come when Blue did. He hoped he could last that long.

 

 _“Should I add a third? Or do you want me to make my cock drool?”_ Blue asked, arching his back to show off the thin stream of precum already hanging from the tip of his cock. The chat was nearly unanimous, and he giggled. _“I knew it,”_ he sang, and renewed his efforts on his prostate. Soon he was panting and twitching, his cock streaming a small puddle onto the covers while he moaned. He’d tried to keep a running dialogue, but after tapering off on a few sentences he stopped trying.

 

Shiro was fixated on his screen. Blue was gorgeous, his skin gleaming under the lights, his cock flushed deep red at the tip, his back arched just the way Shiro always liked. “Damn…” he muttered, squeezing the base of his own cock in an effort to keep himself under control.

 

 _“O-oh, ssshhhhhit! Ah! Ah!”_ Blue cried out and pulled his fingers away. He shook all over, burying his face in the covers as his cock jumped, dripping more precum onto the blanket. _“Fuck I almost came,”_ he moaned. A few more shivers ran through him before he sat up to grin at the camera. _“Oh, man! I dunno what that was. I guess I just really got into it.”_ His eyes tracked to the side, and he startled. _“Woah! Yea, I seriously lost track of time. You ready for the next part? Good.”_ He turned to the other side to grab the black dildo that seemed to be his favorite.

 

 _“I’m not gonna stretch myself any farther, that close call got me loose enough I promise,”_ Blue said while dripping lube over the cock and spreading the slick all over. _“Should I fuck myself with it, or ride it?”_

 

This time, Shiro definitely had an opinion he wanted known. He reached over with his unoccupied hand, metal fingers clicking against the keys while he typed. He chose a tip amount, hesitated, then clicked ‘submit’.

 

_WhiteLion01: ride it, please._

 

Blue just happened to be looking right before he hit enter, and he caught the new name. _“Oh, ho! Hey! We’ve got a new name joining the chats! Welcome, Mr. White Lion oh-one. I guess, since this is your first suggestion, I’ll have to honor it.”_

 

“Oh my god…” Shiro moaned, his cock throbbing at the idea of Blue riding that dildo just for him. He moved his hand away from the keyboard so he wouldn’t try typing something else, and settled back to watch.

 

Blue shifted around on the bed until he was kneeling facing the camera. He set up the dildo under his ass, the suction cup base stuck to a…cookie sheet? that he held still under his shins. After a bit more adjusting, he looked at the camera, winked with a shit-eating grin, and held the dildo upright to lower himself onto it.

 

 _“Ooooooohhhhh……fuck,”_ Blue sighed. Shiro could tell when the head popped through because Blue twitched all over, then sunk down a little faster on the dildo. _“Oh, yeah, here we go,”_ Blue muttered, _“want me to ride you? Like this? If you don’t know, this is my favorite position. I’ll ride you so good, so hard—oh! yeah,”_ he paused, rolling his hips and gasping when he angled the dildo up and toward his belly button, _“fuck, yeah. I’ll ride you hard, but keep you on the edge until I’ve had my fill, till your cock makes me come—mmh!”_ He stopped talking then, focused on riding the dildo. He arched his back, rolling his whole body with a lewd moan as he worked farther and farther down until he sat down on his heels.

 

“Goddamn…” Shiro breathed. That was a lot of dildo to take in, but Blue took it like it was his job. Well, Shiro supposed it was his job, wasn’t it?

 

Blue started moving almost immediately, pulling back up a little way then sliding back down with a sigh. Each drag out went a little farther and faster, until Blue was really fucking himself. He lifted up till the dildo nearly slipped out, then slammed back down with a cry. He held his cock in one hand, Shiro assumed to keep it from flopping all over the place, while his other slid up his torso to pull at the little silver bars pierced through his nipples.

 

Things were really starting to heat up, it must be nearly time to finish. Shiro glanced at the time in the corner of his screen. 7:55. His gut clenched, and he went back to focusing on Blue’s show. Soon he was matching Blue’s pace with his hand, squeezing tight in a poor attempt to pretend that was his cock Blue was riding.

 

Too soon, Blue’s pace faltered, then sped up. His face twisted and his thighs trembled, and then with a satisfied cry he pulled his cock up to come all over his own chest and stomach. He worked himself through the orgasm, still riding the dildo. _“Oh yea baby. Come on, come for me,”_ he whimpered, working his cock more until he shuddered hard and jerked his hand away. His eyes tracked to the side, then snapped back to the camera with a smirk. _“Did you like that?”_ he asked, slowly sitting down all the way to rest on his heels, the dildo still in his ass.

 

Shiro spared a glance at the chat, surprised to see it crowded with varied exclamations telling Blue how they came, along with the steady roll of tips. There were also some ‘good boy’s mixed in, but Blue didn’t seem to respond to those.

 

 _“So, Mr. White Lion oh-one, did you enjoy your first show?”_ Blue asked, leaning toward the camera as if he was actually interested. Maybe he was.

 

Shiro frowned and looked down at himself. Wait…what? How did…apparently he came at some point because his shirt and hand was striped with cum, but he didn’t even realize it, he was so focused on what Blue was doing.

 

He briefly considered just saying yes, but he always strived for honesty when he could, and he itched to boost Blue’s ego a little bit. He typed out his response with his prosthetic again, keeping his soiled hand in his lap to avoid making a bigger mess.

 

_WhiteLion01: I was so caught up in watching you I didn’t realize I came until you asked._

 

Shiro watched while Blue read his response, eyes widening while a grin spread over his face.

 

 _“You guys see this? Damn, you’re my kinda guy. I’m glad you enjoyed it, and I hope I’ll get to see your name again,”_ Blue said, voice turning sultry. Then, he straightened up and smirked at the camera, _“I have just enough time to show you how loose I am, wanna see?”_

 

The chat exploded in a resounding yes, even Shiro added his own ‘yes, please!’

 

Blue grinned. He reached down to pop the dildo off the cookie sheet, then turned and bent forward to show off his ass again. He moaned, slowly pulling the dildo out, and lingered with just the head inside. After another moment, he let it pop out and used his free hand to keep himself spread and show off his hole.

 

Shiro groaned, his cock twitching in renewed interest at the sight of Blue’s hole, gaping wide and pulsing as if looking for something to close around. Slowly, it grew smaller and smaller until it was nearly closed again, and Blue sat up.

 

He turned to the camera, grinned, and said, _“I’m out of time for today, I hope you had a good time like Mr. White Lion oh-one. Come see me Sunday!”_ He threw a wink at the camera, then moved off to the side and cut the feed.

 

Shiro sat back, eyes tracking the chat for a little while longer. The other viewers were still sending messages and tips to Blue. Apparently he kept the chat open for a while after the stream ended, though he didn’t respond to any of the messages. With a sigh, Shiro pushed back from his desk and reached for the wipes he’d had the forethought to place close by, pulled one out, and cleaned himself up the best he could. He considered changing now, but decided to find Blue’s PayPal first.

 

He checked Blue’s profile and found the PayPal link. Before he clicked it, though, his eyes caught on another section of his page: Blue’s wish list. Shiro clicked the tab and grinned.

 

There, first on the list, was the Ika dildo Blue talked about. It had all the details of which color, size, and firmness he wanted, plus a link to the item. Underneath that was his wish for a new camera. Shiro had no idea if it was good or not, but for that price it was most likely some kind of professional recording camera. He scrolled down a little farther, but those were the only things on his list. Shiro poked around his page a little more, wondering if he had a P.O. Box or address for people to send things to, but unfortunately that was not the case.

 

Shiro mentally added the totals of both items, then added another thirty dollars to hopefully cover any potential shipping and taxes, and clicked Blue’s PayPal link. He filled out his information, the total to be given, indicated that it was a gift, then froze over the option to add a message. Again, he wanted Blue to know who it was, but at the same time the thought of being an anonymous donor gave him different sort of thrill.

 

In the end, he couldn’t not tell him. He knew how frustrating it was when people did things like this without giving the receiver an opportunity to thank them. Shiro himself had been the recipient of such a gift (his arm) and it still rankled him to not know who it was. So he clicked the message box and typed:

 

_This should cover both the Ika and the camera in your wishlist, plus any shipping or taxes. I hope to see you using them when they come in :)_

 

_WhiteLion01_

 

Sure, Blue still wouldn’t know exactly who it was, but he’d at least know where the money came from. He clicked through to finalize the transaction, and smiled when his banking app pinged to let him know the charge had been made.

 

With the smile still lingering on his lips, Shiro closed his lap top, got up, and took his clothes off. He tossed them in the hamper to worry about later and moved to his bathroom to take a shower.

 

****

 

Shiro avoided the website all day Friday and Saturday. He was rather proud of himself, until he remembered that in order to stay off the site (and pay to watch some of Blue’s other saved videos) he spent most of that time cleaning his apartment or exhausting himself at the gym downstairs.

 

When Sunday rolled around, Shiro did his best to avoid his laptop until it was close to Blue’s start time. He managed fairly well, doing a few loads of laundry and running until he was drenched with sweat in the gym. He got back to his apartment, took a shower, and set himself up on his bed with a few towels and lube along with the wipes from Thursday.

 

He was surprised to find a notification when he logged into the site, and even more surprised to realize that there was a private messaging system available. The header at the top informed him that he could only send messages to other viewers, but that creators could contact him if they chose and then he could send messages back.

 

Of course, the message he had was from Blue. Shiro’s heart clenched. Oh, no. What if he refused the money? Or got mad that Shiro was pretentious enough to pay for both items on his list? Or…

 

Shiro stopped himself there. Blue put the wish list out there, and announced in the video that there was a PayPal if you were inclined to help out. Shiro did nothing wrong and if Blue was mad that was on him.

 

With a deep breath, he clicked the link to the message.

 

_BlueKitty02: Hi! Uh…wow, I’ve never contacted one of my viewers before, so sorry if I’m kind of awkward. Not that I’m not awkward in general, because I am, but…nevermind._

 

_Wasn’t last night’s show your first? Are you sure you want to hand out that much money to someone you don’t know? Like, at all? Don’t get me wrong, I’m super flattered, and…well…honored, really, that you apparently had such a good time you decided to do this._

 

_I just…really want to make sure you don’t regret this. That’s a lot…a LOT of money, that camera was more pipe dream than actual goals, you know? Like if I hit it and became super popular that I could go down to like one or two shows a week or something._

 

_Anyway, I’m rambling._

 

_I’m not gonna spend this until you tell me you don’t want it back. Because if you regret this, I don’t wanna spend it. I’ll give it back, no problem, just…yeah. Let me know ok?_

 

_Thanks, L_

 

Shiro stared at the message, rereading it two or three times while a smile bloomed across his face. Who is this guy? Because Shiro wanted to wrap him up in a hug and tell him he was worth every penny. He checked the time, startled to see it was nearly one, and typed a hasty reply in hopes Blue, or ‘L’ would see it and not worry.

 

_WhiteLion01: Hey L. I promise, I was fully aware of how much I was giving you. Please, accept it and treat yourself to the Ika and that camera. You made a really impressive first impression on me and I’m happy to reward you for it ;)_

 

_I look forward to your show, S._

 

Shiro quickly left the message section to find Blue’s page, and opened the live stream that would start in just a minute. He hoped L saw the message, and that it would make him happy for his next show.

 

Sure enough, when the screen came to life there was L, grinning like he’d won the lottery. He scanned his screen off to the side, and the grin grew.

 

 _“You guys will NOT believe the good news I have for you today,”_ L started, moving back to sit on the bed. He was wearing a pair of tiny shorts similar to Thursday, but these were bright hot pink. His chest was bare, little nipple bars glinting in the light. _“I’m not going to tell you who, but I had a very generous gift in my bank account Friday morning. One of you, yes just one, sent enough for me to get the Ika AND that camera I’ve been mooning over since I started this gig. I haven’t ordered them yet, but I will right after I finish putting on a little show for you guys.”_ He wiggled a bit and gasped, hands tightening on the covers beside him for a moment.

 

 _“Yeah, you don’t get any say today, I’ve got a little something planned for our special donor, you know who you are,”_ he winked at the camera and Shiro’s cock, hanging out around half hard in anticipation, stood up and begged for attention.

 

“Holy shit,” Shiro muttered and squeezed the base of his cock, hoping to calm down just a bit. The hour had only begun, and he was too keyed up already.

 

 _“None of you take the credit, now,”_ L chided, _“I know who it is, and it’s none of you losers who thinks he can take credit where it isn’t due. I know our mystery guy won’t own up to it, he’s way nicer than any of you.”_ He laughed at the indignant replies, as did Shiro, especially when he saw that none of the viewers left the chat from his ribbing.

 

 _“So. Sit back, relax, and you,”_ he pointed to the screen, _“you know who you are, this is just for you.”_ He tapped his phone and music began to play. He stood up, swaying a bit to the beat, and proceeded to dance and tease himself for the entirety of one song. When it finished, L was tenting his shorts and a wet spot had darkened the fabric right over the head. He was panting a bit, sweat beading across his upper back and shoulders.

 

Shiro wondered at that, as his movements shouldn’t have been enough to exert himself, but enjoyed the show nonetheless.

 

L’s extra panting was revealed soon enough, when he tugged the shorts down in the back and bent forward on the bed to reveal the flared base of a plug. He tossed a wink over his shoulder and picked up a little black remote off his bed. With a click, a light on the base of the plug lit up and L shivered and moaned.

 

Shiro couldn’t hear it but he, like the rest, realized the plug was also a vibrator.

 

L got back up, leaving his shorts under his ass while his cock tented the front obscenely to continue swaying his hips and rolling his torso like he was made to dance. Maybe he was. Either way, Shiro couldn’t let go of his own cock in fear of coming all over himself from the sight.

 

L kept dancing, though he had to pause every now and then to shiver and moan, until it became too much for him and he stopped to bend over and show off his ass again.

 

 _“You wanna see what’s in there?”_ he asked, looking over his shoulder at the camera, _“of course you do.”_ He reached back, gently working out the bulbous end then pulling the tapered length until it popped free to vibrate in his hand. There was a nub on the underside a few inches from the base, and Shiro realized it was designed to hit his prostate. _“Mmm…I can get off on this alone, do you wanna watch?”_

 

Shiro groaned, prosthetic flying over the keyboard before he could think.

 

_WhiteLion01: god yes_

 

L’s eyes widened at his screen, and he sat up to smirk at the camera. _“Your wish is my command,”_ he purred. First he turned the vibrator off and set it aside, then worked his shorts off all the way, revealing his angry dark red cock. He trailed one finger down the length with a shudder, and laid down on his back. He propped his heels on the edge of the bed, his ass just about hanging off the end as well. He slid the vibrator back in, breath hitching on a moan when the bulbous end passed through, his hole closing around it eagerly. _“Ready?”_ he asked, already breathless, and turned it back on.

 

He jolted with a moan at the sudden vibration, but immediately turned it up a few clicks anyway. He humped the air, and Shiro could see the base tilting as his ass worked around it. L’s free hand trailed light fingers up his stomach to his nipples, tugging and teasing while he squirmed and moaned.

 

Shiro could tell from the pitch of his voice that L was getting close, and he began pumping his own cock in time to L’s air humping. It didn’t take long for Shiro to come all over himself, even while L kept going, whining with higher and higher pitches until he arched up, ass rising off the bed while he shot pearly white all over his chest.

 

L humped the air a few more times, then flopped his hand around until he found the remote and turned off the vibrator. He worked it out of his ass again and dropped it beside him on the bed, then tugged over a towel to clean himself off. When he finished, he sat up to give the camera a satisfied grin.

 

 _“Did you like that?”_ he asked, then winked at the camera when Shiro’s name didn’t pop up with a reply, _“I’m sure you did.”_ He yawned and stretched, then got up and moved closer until his face took up most of the screen. _“See you next time.”_ He winked again, and the screen went dark.

 

Shiro heaved a sigh, exited the stream, and used the towel to wipe himself off. His computer dinged, and he looked up to see another notification to his account. His heart sped up. Did L message him again? He scrambled to click through, and grinned huge when he saw the waiting message from ‘Blue’

 

_BlueKitty02: I hope you enjoyed that, I prepared it last night thinking of you. I wasn’t actually gonna do it, but then you messaged me back and…well, I HAD to, you know? To show my appreciation._

 

Shiro chuckled at his earnestness.

 

_WhiteLion01: I’m glad you decided to do it._

 

_I’m going to kick myself later but I just wanted to say…_

 

_you’ve hit just about every yes on the list of my ideal fantasy. I hope that’s not creepy, I don’t mean it that way at all. I just…yeah_

 

_I loved it._

 

_BlueKitty02: I…um, wow. I’m not creeped out, I promise. I’m really flattered._

 

_Hey, I really want to thank you, and the best way I can think of to do that is to give you a few private shows, what do you say? Maybe 5?_

 

_WhiteLion01: No, I couldn’t ask that of you. It was a gift, and I’m just glad you’ll be able to get the things you really wanted._

 

_BlueKitty02: aww….c’mon. Please? I’ll give you mic access so you can talk me through some things you like? I wanna make something just for you. Maybe when Ika comes in, you can be the first to see me use her?_

 

_WhiteLion01: when you put it that way…ah, no, it’s okay really._

 

_BlueKitty02: okay then not five. four?_

 

_WhiteLion01: one_

 

_BlueKitty02: three. final offer. tell me when and I’ll make it happen. Do you have Skype?_

 

_WhiteLion01: …okay. three._

 

_BlueKitty02: YES!_

 

_WhiteLion01: yes I have Skype. is it safe to share my email on here?_

 

_BlueKitty02: yes, these servers are totally private, and they don’t sell your info here. the only risk is if you trust the person on the other end ;)_

 

_WhiteLion01: please don’t make fun, my friend did up this email for me and…well, it’s my only personal one. shiro_gains_atthe_gym@gmail.com_

 

_BlueKitty02: that’s fake. it has to be. is your friend for real? oh my god_

 

_WhiteLion01: she’s the absolute worst. then again, she told me to check out your stream so I guess she’s got some redeemable qualities._

 

_BlueKitty02: i need her address so I can send her flowers and a singing thank you card_

 

_WhiteLion01: No. I’d never hear the end of it_

 

_BlueKitty02: too bad. okay so I just ordered the Ika, it says she’ll be here by Wednesday. Wanna plan for Friday?_

 

_WhiteLion01: Friday’s good, I’m free whenever_

 

_BlueKitty02: your day off? ;)_

 

_WhiteLion01: something like that.._

 

_BlueKitty02: open your Skype, I added you and I wanna make sure it went through_

 

Shiro minimized his browser and opened Skype. Sure enough, there was a notification that someone had added him to their contact list. He clicked through, and laughed when he saw Blue’s Skype name. He accepted the add, then returned to his chat with…apparently…Lance.

 

_WhiteLion01: Lance McFineAss? Full of yourself much?_

 

_BlueKitty02: not if it’s true ;)_

 

_WhiteLion01: you have a point there._

 

_BlueKitty02: we can chat there too, and it’s easier to get notifications on it, so i figure we could move our conversation over after we sign off here?_

 

_WhiteLion01: that’s fine with me_

 

_BlueKitty02: cool. well I gotta go. the real Blue’s getting pissed that I haven’t left the room yet. talk later?_

 

_WhiteLion01: sure. talk later._

 

_BlueKitty02: bye!_

 

Shiro couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. He was going to have three private shows with Blue, or ‘L’, or Lance, and despite his hesitance to accept the offer, he was really excited at the idea of Lance showing something only to him.

 

****

 

Shiro got a ping from Skype Wednesday afternoon.

 

_Lance McFineAss: they’re here! Ika and the camera arrived on the same truck today, I’m so excited! I can’t use the camera on Skype, but I’m going to set it up and have it running for tomorrow’s show._

 

_T_Shiro: that’s great news! I hope they both work out for you. Do you need any cords or adapters for the camera?_

 

_Lance McFineAss: uh…I don’t think so? Hold on_

 

_nope, all good here!_

 

_T_Shiro: okay good. If you do, let me know and I’ll get it to you._

 

_Lance McFineAss: don’t worry about it, you’ve done enough getting these for me. More than enough actually. You ready for your private session Friday?_

 

_T_Shiro: oh, shit. Please don’t remind me, I can’t stop thinking about it. I think the gym attendant at my apartment building is on to me…_

 

_Lance McFineAss: ohmigod…i’m combusting over here. no way. Okay, well that’s all I can think about too so I better go and figure out this new camera before tomorrow, are you off by then to see the show?_

 

_T_Shiro: when I work it’s from home, so yeah, I’ll be on._

 

_Lance McFineAss: hey cool! haha yeah that’s what I say when people ask me what I do lol…;) anyway, have a great day!_

 

_T_Shiro: you too_

 

_Lance McFineAss has logged off_

 

Shiro took a deep breath, glared at his traitorous cock, and decided to take a shower. A very, very hot one.

 

****

 

Thursday’s show was fun, and Lance’s new camera made a huge difference in the quality of his stream.

 

Lance wore a cock ring and fucked his ass with a dildo through three dry orgasms before taking off the ring to come untouched just from the release of pressure.

 

Shiro managed to come twice on his own, the first with Lance’s first orgasm, and the second he drew out with lots of teasing until Lance came all over himself. That seemed to be a recurring theme, Lance always made sure to angle his cock up onto his chest to stripe his skin with pearly white. Shiro had to admit, the contrast on his caramel skin and toffee colored nipples was beautiful.

 

Lance chatted with him for a bit after on Skype, asking again how he liked it. Shiro held back on gushing his praise, but assured him that it was great as always. They set up a time to Skype the next day, and Shiro signed off. He didn’t have anything else to do for the day, and he two orgasms had exhausted him, so he went to bed early.

 

****

 

 _“Hello?”_ Lance’s voice sounded tinny through his laptop microphone, but Shiro’s heart still hammered in his chest at the sound of his voice.

 

“Hello,” Shiro replied, watching as Lance froze in the grainy picture, then settled cross-legged on the bed.

 

 _“Wow, I don’t even know what you look like, but your voice is pure sex. I’m pretty sure I could come if you talked me through it,”_ Lance admitted, and Shiro swore he saw him blush.

 

“Uh…thanks?” he said, voice suddenly a bit deeper and huskier.

 

 _“Oh, shit,”_ Lance moaned, _“uh…okay. Focus. So…I thought we’d play with my new toy, and if you feel comfortable enough you could tell me what you want me to do with it.”_

 

Shiro cleared his throat and Lance smiled on the other side. It was then Shiro realized that Lance was already naked. So was Shiro, but his end of the video was turned off, plus he had one of those privacy sliders covering his webcam just in case. He cleared his throat again, eyes locked on the soft looking hairs that trailed from Lance’s belly button to his stirring cock. “Um. Y-yeah that sounds…good.”

 

Lance grinned, a bit cheeky, and scootched back. He reached off screen and brought back the tentacle dildo Shiro paid for, waving it in front of the camera. _“Meet Ika! God, she’s even prettier in person, I swear. What do you think?”_

 

“It’s…interesting,” Shiro hedged, “though I bet it’d feel really good with those, um…suckers?”

 

 _“God yes, that’s what I’m the most excited about,”_ Lance agreed, and his cock seemed to be on the same page, slowly rising from his lap. _“I was thinking I’d prop up on the headboard and fuck myself with it, how does that sound?”_

 

“Fuck, yeah…that’s…that’s fine,” Shiro stuttered. He squirmed a bit to get more comfortable, sitting against his own headboard with his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. His laptop was resting on his thighs, which gave his cock plenty of room to bob freely in front of him. He’d been on and off hard all day, and was feeling close even now.

 

 _“That’s what I like to hear,”_ Lance grinned, _“don’t be shy, ok? I wanna hear if what I’m doing is getting you off.”_

 

“Oh…okay.”

 

Lance nodded again and moved back to lean on the pillows already set up for him. He used his toes to adjust the laptop to the right angle, which made Shiro chuckle. Lance grinned back, then began to play with himself. He wasn’t fully hard yet. _“You mind if we talk a bit while I get ready?”_

 

Shiro nodded, then remembered that Lance couldn’t see him so he said, “yeah, sure.”

 

 _“So, what can I call you? White Lion oh-one doesn’t sound very sexy,”_ Lance teased.

 

“Oh! Uh…yeah, I go by Shiro most of the time…”

 

 _“Shiro, huh? Now that, I can make sound sexy,”_ Lance replied, the little roll to the ‘r’ in Shiro’s name making his stomach flip. His breathing must have picked up, because Lance smirked again and let go of his cock, now standing up on its own and already starting to drip. _“Yeah…so, Shiro, should I stretch a bit? Ika’s tip here is nice and tapered, I could work her in slowly.”_

 

Shiro groaned quietly, and Lance chuckled. “No, I like to see your fingers in you, especially when you’re playing with your prostate.”

 

 _“Hmm?”_ Lance leaned forward a bit, _“you like that? I can do that. I’m not gonna do any dry orgasms today, though. They’re amazing, but they also kinda hurt.”_

 

“That’s fine,” Shiro said, “do what makes you feel good.”

 

 _“Oh, Shiro,”_ Lance crooned as he slicked two fingers, _“you live around here? I might like to take you out.”_ His voice hitched a bit when his middle finger began to massage his hole before sliding in all the way.

 

It was Shiro’s turn to grin, “depends, where do you live?”

 

 _“Ah-ah- —oh!”_ Lance shivered, he must have hit his prostate, and pumped his finger a few more times before adding the second and beginning to stretch himself, _“I’m not-ah-falling for that one. You tell mm-me first, and I’ll tell you if you’re close.”_

 

“Oh, yeah. No, sorry I didn’t mean it like that,” Shiro said, voice pitched low in apology.

 

_“I-ah! didn’t think you did, I was just…mm…teasing you.”_

 

“Okay. Well, I’m not from here, but I live in the heart of Mobile.”

 

_“Alabama?”_

 

“Yeah?”

 

 _“No way!”_ Lance cried, sitting up and pulling his fingers away from his ass to focus on the screen in front of him, _“you’re lying. You’re a stalker and this is your evil ploy to abduct me.”_

 

Shiro recognized his teasing tone this time and laughed, the sound loud in his own ears, “I swear that’s not at all what this is. So you live in Mobile too? What part?”

 

Lance paused to think about it, then settled back down to slip his fingers in his ass again. _“My place isn’t quite in the heart of the city, but we’re close enough. My apartment building has the best bakery in the city on the ground floor, can you guess which one?”_

 

“Fuck, not Torta Bella!?”

 

_“Oh my god, yes! I have to limit myself to twice a week or I’d probably end up bigger than the owner. Not that I’m fat shaming him! God, he’s beefy, and so nice.”_

 

“Hunk? Yeah he’s a friend of mine,” Shiro said, tone smug.

 

 _“Fuck, no!”_ Lance laughed, _“oh god, I really wasn’t trying to be mean.”_

 

Shiro shook his head, “no, I get what you were saying. His wife is the friend that gave me that email address. It was ultimately his suggestion that I check you out.”

 

 _“He knows what I do?”_ Lance muttered, shocked. He’d stopped moving his fingers, and it was comical to see him frozen, staring agape at the computer screen, _“holy shit, I can’t show my face there again. I was just there this morning! Oh my god…”_ He flopped backward with a groan.

 

“Trust me, Hunk doesn’t care what you do, as long as it’s legal and you’re a nice person. He only knows because he cammed for a while before he met his wife and she helped him open Torta Bella.”

 

Lance gaped for a bit, then remembered why he was there and worked his fingers a bit more. _“Okay, we’re definitely revisiting this conversation, but let’s get back to why we’re here tonight.”_

 

“Uh…yeah, that—that’s good,” Shiro stammered, eyes glued to the image of Lance fingering himself.

 

Lance giggled, _“you really are too good for my ego.”_ He made a show of playing with his prostate a bit more, then removed the fingers again. This time, he picked up the dildo and worked a good amount of lube over it. _“Ready, Shiro?”_ he asked, voice pitched low and sultry.

 

Shiro groaned, cock twitching hard enough to stand straight up, then slap his belly when it fell. “Shit…uh, yeah…yeah…”

 

Lance giggled again, but sobered when he brought the tapered point of the toy to his ass. He turned the dildo so the two rows of suckers were pointing up and slowly pushed in. _“Ooohh….fuck, holy shit, oh!”_ he moaned, but didn’t stop pushing the toy in until it was about half way, _“oh, fuck, Shiro. Ohmigod…nnnngh.”_ He was holding the toy still, but with the way his ass was contracting around it, it was twitching and moving almost as if on its own.

 

“Lance? Are you okay?” Shiro asked.

 

 _“Fuck, more than okay. God this thing is amazing…”_ Lance mumbled, then pressed it in a little farther with a jolt, _“oh! Oh, shit…the suckers, a-ah! they’re just right for…hnn…for hitting my prostate, uh!”_ He began to work the toy in and out, head lolling back as he seemed to forget he had an audience at all.

 

Shiro bit his lip, loathe to distract Lance now. He looked so good, so out of it on pleasure. He began to work his own cock, his touch slow and light. Eventually, the laptop got too hot for his legs, so he picked it up with his prosthetic to move it onto the bed beside him. He nearly dropped it, but managed to get it set down without incident. The screen was tilted down, and he used his fingers to push it back up to an angle he could see.

 

What he didn’t realize was that his fingers moved his privacy cover away from the camera, and his image appeared in the bottom corner of the screen. Lance didn’t notice, either, with his eyes closed and head back, moaning loud enough for the both of them.

 

When Shiro began to stroke himself in earnest, he let out a groan of his own, drawing Lance’s attention and his gaze. Shiro watched him loll his head back down to the screen, eyes half-lidded and lazy. Then he tensed, eyes opening wide. He immediately came, cum striping his stomach and settling in his happy trail. _“Oh! Fuck, shit, ah!”_ he cried out, the dildo sliding out of his hole and rolling off to the side.

 

“Hey, Lance, are you okay?” Shiro asked again, letting go of his cock to sit up and move closer to the screen, as if that would help any.

 

Lance stared at the screen for a solid minute, eyes tracking something Shiro couldn’t identify while he reclined, leaned close, then said, _“holy fuck you’re the hottest man I’ve ever laid eyes on.”_

 

“What?” Shiro looked down at himself, then back at the screen, “you can see me?”

 

Lance nodded, _“yeah. I could have sworn your end of the video was turned off, how did it come on?”_

 

Shiro looked around the screen, and finally saw the smaller viewer that showed what his camera saw. He immediately scrambled, pulling a pillow out from behind him to cover his still aching erection. He let out a low moan at the feeling, then looked up to see that yes, his privacy cover was moved. “Damn, I guess that was me. I have a privacy cover. I must have moved it when I almost dropped my laptop earlier.”

 

Lance leered at the screen, _“damn, what a surprise, though I don’t know why you covered yourself up after I’ve already had a good look.”_

 

“I suppose I should be covering the parts of me I don’t like, since that’s one of the few parts I still do,” Shiro replied while tossing the pillow aside and pulling on his t-shirt.

 

 _“What parts about you don’t you like?”_ Lance asked, sounding genuinely curious.

 

Still, Shiro frowned. “I’m pretty sure it’s obvious,” he muttered. He held up his prosthetic to wave, pointed at the scar across his nose, then waved his hand down in a vague gesture at the rest of his body.

 

Lance’s smile turned sad. _“Scars are proof we’re alive. They tell our stories and help us remember to be grateful we’re still here to make a difference.”_

 

It was Shiro’s turn to be still, surprised. “That’s deep.”

 

 _“It’s what I remind myself every morning,”_ Lance replied, turning to show Shiro his back. A large starburst scar covered nearly all of his middle back, spread up to his shoulder blades and down to just above his ass.

 

“How did I miss this?” Shiro asked, awed.

 

Lance laughed. _“Most people never even notice it, they’re a bit too focused on other things you know,”_ he said, turning back around to wink at the screen, _“besides, there’s three kinds of people out there. The assholes judge you for them, the majority of them won’t notice or just don’t say anything, and the ones that don’t care are the people who do care.”_

 

Shiro smiled, “yeah, that makes sense.”

 

Lance’s eyes tracked down, and his smile fell away, _“aw, damn. I killed the mood, didn’t I? Sorry.”_

 

“Huh?” Shiro looked down, where his erection had almost completely gone away, “oh. Uh…no, you didn’t, it’s okay.”

 

 _“Shame,”_ Lance teased, _“your cock is impressive, I’d love to feel it sometime. Oh! Hey, I just had the stupidest idea, but because we have a mutual friend I’m gonna run with it.”_

 

“Do I even want to know?” Shiro said, dead pan.

 

Lance grinned, all teeth, _“why don’t you come over Sunday, and fuck me with the toy you bought me?”_

 

“I, um…I don’t think that’s a good—“

 

 _“You can wear long sleeves and gloves, if you want, and I’ll make sure the camera is angled so no one can see your face,”_ Lance pressed, _“oh, man. Please, at least think about it, ok? I’m not asking for a commitment, or relationship or anything. Just casual play…live, on the internet.”_

 

Shiro paused to consider. He wondered what Hunk and Allura would think. Hell, Hunk’s done it, and this situation is so similar to how Allura snagged him that he knew exactly what they’d say. “Yeah, okay. I’ll do it.”

 

 _“Yeah?”_ Lance leaned forward, smile big and eyes excited.

 

Shiro heaved a sigh, and nodded. “Yeah.”

 

****

 

Sunday seemed to take forever to come, but when Shiro woke up that morning he couldn’t believe it was already here. He rolled out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom to go through his morning routine. It was 7am, and he wasn’t due at Lance’s until 11:30.

 

Fortunately, he knew exactly where Lance’s apartment building was and how long it would take to get there, so he had plenty of time to get himself ready. He’d managed to find a long sleeved button down in a thick enough material that his prosthetic didn’t look obvious through it, and a pair of his older, cheaper leather gloves that he wouldn’t miss if he ruined them today. Maybe Lance had those black nitrile gloves guys always wore in those weird BDSM pornos.

 

He went ahead and got dressed, tucking the shirt into his simplest pair of black slacks, and checked his reflection. Not too bad, he guessed. He slicked his hair back straight out of the shower, and it would hold most of the day if he didn’t do anything too strenuous. So, he ducked into the bathroom again to brush some gel through it just in case.

 

He made his usual breakfast, granola and yogurt, drank his coffee, and sat on the couch playing on his phone until it was time to go.

 

The drive to Lance’s apartment was nearly traffic free, beating the after-church slash lunch crowd by a good hour. He parked behind the building, but would have to walk around front and past Hunk’s place to get in. He briefly considered making the block to come from the other side, but it was already too hot and he didn’t want to be late.

 

So he walked briskly, head held high, and stared straight ahead as he passed Torta Bella, then ducked into the lobby of the apartment building which also had an entrance to the little café, and did the same thing until he got to the elevators and pressed the ‘up’ button.

 

When the doors finally opened with a ding to let him in, he slumped in relief until he turned around to see Hunk leaning out of the bakery’s door and giving him a smug look. He flushed all the way under his shirt, hit the button for Lance’s floor, and finally waved back a little just before the doors closed.

 

Shiro’s phone buzzed in his pocket the moment he stepped off the elevator, and he checked it even though he knew it was Hunk or Allura.

 

**Hunk**

Have fun today ;)

 

Shiro groaned, left the message on read, and locked his phone. He walked down the hall, checking doors until he found the number Lance sent him and knocked.

 

The guy that opened the door was not Lance, and Shiro mildly panicked internally before he remembered that Lance had a roommate, who was also a cam boy and _he’d know why Shiro was here oh god…_

 

“You Shiro?” he asked. He leaned against the door frame, wearing black yoga pants and a bright red crop top, his messy black hair pulled back in an even messier bun.

 

Shiro swallowed audibly. “Uh, yes?”

 

The guy looked him up and down, raised a brow, and backed away to hold the door open. “Keith. C’mon in, Lance’s in the shower.” He let Shiro by, then closed and locked the door behind him. “Couch is over there, sit.”

 

Shiro hurried to comply, feeling almost like a teenager about to get the dad talk before taking his first (and only) girlfriend on their first date. Keith sat on the love seat across from him and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and dangling clasped hands between them. “I’m gonna be straight with you. I don’t like this.”

 

“I respect that,” Shiro replied, sitting up straight with his hands folded in his lap.

 

Keith nodded. “Lance says you know Hunk? How well do you know him?”

 

“I met him through his wife, Allura. We went to the same college, and worked for the same company after graduation. When they got together, I felt the same protectiveness over her that I can see you’re feeling for Lance.” Shiro pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it, and pulled up his text conversation with Hunk. He held the phone out to Keith and said, “we text often, if you’d like to read for yourself.

 

Keith took the phone, scrolling back only a little way to read through the texts. He saw the one Hunk just sent and smirked, “he saw you come in, huh?”

 

“Oh my god…” Shiro moaned. He’d already forgotten in his own nervousness being here, “yeah, I was hoping he’d be busy in the kitchen or something.”

 

“I asked him about you, and told him you were coming, but I wanted to see what you said too.”

 

“Keith!” Lance yelled from somewhere down the hall, “if you’re giving Shiro the dad talk I’ll shave all your hair off!”

 

“Not giving,” Keith called back with a smirk to Shiro, “I already gave it.”

 

“Oh my god, Shiro I’m so sorry please ignore him completely,” Lance said, then went into another room.

 

“I still don’t like this. Lance trusts too easily. Break his heart, and I break you,” Keith said before standing up and walking to the kitchen, “you want a drink?”

 

“Uh…water?” Shiro asked, getting up to follow Keith. He leaned against the bar that separated the living room from the kitchen, and watched Keith fill a glass for him from the fridge dispenser. When he handed it over, Shiro took it with a nod. “Thanks.”

 

“Yeah. I’m gonna head out,” Keith said, slipping on a pair of red sneakers and a black workout jacket, “I’ll be at the gym downstairs.”

 

“Okay. Have a good work out.”

 

“Don’t murder my roommate on livestream.”

 

“Oh my god—no, do people do that? That’s crazy!”

 

“People are crazy. I’m just saying. I’m not far, and I’ll kill you back, so be good to him.”

 

“I promise.”

 

Keith leveled him with a stern look that said ‘I’ll hold you to that’, and left.

 

Shiro heaved a deep sigh and gulped the water down, then went into the kitchen to fill the glass again. After finishing the second glass full, he put it by the sink and returned to the couch.

 

Before he could sit down, Lance walked in wearing the bright blue tiny shorts from the first stream Shiro watched, this time with a lighter blue crop top. Shiro froze.

 

“Hey, nice to meet you in the flesh,” Lance said, walking up with his hand out.

 

Shiro took his hand automatically, surprised when Lance barely glanced at the prosthetic, shaking it as if it was a normal hand. “Uh…yeah.”

 

“Nervous?”

 

“That, and terrified of your roommate.”

 

“Oh, man. I’m so sorry. Keith means well, but can be a little overprotective sometimes.”

 

“He mentioned you’d been hurt before. I can understand his worry. Still doesn’t mean I’m not scared to piss him off.”

 

“Yeah, about that,” Lance shuffled his feet and looked down, “this…stuff, it’s just a fun time, okay? I may have been quick to ask you over, but only for the stream. I’m not…I mean, you’re nice enough and all, but I’m not looking for anything romantic from…anyone, at all.”

 

“It’s okay,” Shiro soothed, “I mean, I’d love to take you on a date, but only if you ever want to. I’ll respect whatever boundaries you set.”

 

Lance looked back up, met Shiro’s gaze, and apparently liked what he saw there. “Okay. Good. For now…” his smile turned sly, “I was hoping to, uh… _get to know you_ a little better. Mostly your body, so we’re comfortable with each other during the show.” He moved forward, and Shiro took an instinctive step back to keep a little space between them. Lance backed him up to the couch, and when Shiro’s legs made contact he sat down, hard. He looked up at Lance with a mix of confusion and anticipation, and Lance paused. “Is this okay?”

 

“Ye—“ Shiro cleared his throat, “yeah.”

 

Lance grinned and climbed onto Shiro’s lap. When he settled his hips against Shiro’s he immediately felt how okay Shiro thought this was. “Oh, my…” he breathed, “too bad we won’t be playing with yours today, though I think it would be very rude if I got off and you didn’t. I’ll definitely make today worth your while.”

 

“That’s, ah…okay, really,” Shiro murmured, even though his hips were twitching up, subtly grinding against Lance.

 

“Psh, whatever. I may be bossy, but I know better than to leave my partner frustrated.” Lance’s hips moved with Shiro’s, and his hands weren’t idle either. They traveled from his shoulders down both arms, back up his chest to card through his hair. His hitched breaths and quiet moans of appreciation did wonders for Shiro’s ego.

 

Suddenly, Lance stilled, hands still buried in Shiro’s hair. He caught Shiro’s eye, his own gaze serious. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Shiro exhaled with a shaky whine. He managed to get out, “god, yes,” before Lance was on him; warm, smooth lips sliding over his briefly before a tongue was licking over his bottom lip in a silent plea. He immediately parted them with a sigh, which turned into a moan when Lance’s expert tongue licked into his mouth and began to rock his world.

 

After barely a moment that felt like forever, Lance broke away to trail kisses across Shiro’s jaw and down his neck.

 

“You just wanted an excuse to make out with me,” Shiro said, breathless. Lance hummed in reply and sat up to capture his mouth again, probably to shut him up. After another break away to attack the soft skin just above his collar, Lance grabbed Shiro’s hands (which were fisted on the edge of the couch cushions) and tugged them up to settle on his hips. Immediately Shiro gripped them tight, squeezing for just a moment before sliding up his back and under his top to hold him close.

 

The next minute, or so it seemed, something began to beep down the hall, loudly. Shiro startled, pulling Lance even closer, who jumped and tried to pull away.

 

“Ah! That’s my alarm,” Lance explained, pushing against Shiro’s chest, “can you, um, let me go?”

 

“Oh,” Shiro said, distracted, and dropped his arms, “sorry.”

 

Lance smiled. “I figured we’d lose track of time,” he explained while climbing off Shiro’s lap to hurry down the hall. “Come on back, you can help me get set up!”

 

“Sure.” Shiro took a deep breath, glared at the painful tent in his pants, and heaved himself up off the couch to follow Lance down the hall.

 

There was only one door open at the end, so Shiro tried there first. He stepped in to what looked like a studio set. Lights were set up around the space, reflective shields pointing toward the focal point - the bed. A large microphone hovered over the space, and the new camera Shiro paid for was set on a tripod facing the bed as well. Next to it was a large monitor, and a laptop was set off to the side on a desk. Wires ran all over, though neatly organized and bundled to avoid tangling or trip hazards, and everything was plugged in to surge protectors.

 

“Nice set up,” Shiro said as he stepped through the doorway.

 

Lance was fiddling with the camera, checking the viewfinder and adjusting the angle, only to tip it back where it was before. “Come here, I want to make sure we can keep your face out of the shot. Unless you’ve changed your mind?”

 

“Uh, no. I’d rather not show my face, if that’s okay,” Shiro replied, making his way carefully toward the bed. He stopped right next to it, hands in his pockets in some futile effort to hide his still-raging boner.

 

“Okay. Here,” Lance held the dildo out toward Shiro, “hold that. I’m gonna lay down, and I want you to come up and move into position like you’re fucking me with it. Get comfortable, like it’s real, and then I’ll adjust the camera so it cuts your head off.”

 

Shiro accepted the dildo, holding it gingerly by its base. “O-okay.” He waited for Lance to lay down, adjusting his position until he was mostly centered in the shot, his ass in full view of the camera, then moved in. He shuffled around a bit, aware that he needed to be out of the camera’s way so the viewers could see what was going on. He ended up kneeling on the bed with one knee, his hand propping himself up by Lance’s shoulder. He shuffled a bit closer, curling over Lance’s body. Their eyes met, and Shiro felt the moment was far more intimate than it should have been. If the way Lance’s chest wasn’t moving was any indicator, he felt the same. Then Shiro touched the tip of the dildo to the seam of Lance’s shorts.

 

At the contact, Lance’s breath hitched. He blinked, head tilting back just a bit then paused, shivered, and cleared his throat. “You good?” he asked, voice rougher than usual.

 

Shiro shifted, testing his comfort in this position since he’d be hesitant to move around too much, and nodded. “I’m good.”

 

“Okay. Stay right there.” Lance scootched up the bed and rolled away. He paused, and Shiro saw his feet turn toward him for a moment and shuffle in place. He wanted to look, but kept his face turned to the bed even though his eyes tried to pop out of their sockets to see what Lance was doing. The feet then moved out of his field of vision, and he heard Lance fiddling with the camera and tripod. “I wonder…” Lance mumbled, then, “aha,” after a few moments of more fiddling. “There we go! I raised the camera and angled it down. This’ll give a better view while keeping your face off screen. You can move, now.”

 

Shiro straightened up and stepped away from the bed, paused, then moved back in to set the dildo on the covers before walking away and behind the camera. “So what all am I going to be doing?” he asked, leaning forward to examine all the buttons on the camera. He had no idea what any of them did, but if he wasn’t looking at Lance his brain seemed to think more clearly.

 

“You’ll stay off camera until right before we start using the dildo. I wanna keep it a surprise. So I’ll do my thing, tease the viewers and all that, get prepped, then I’ll announce you and you’ll come in, get in position, and fuck me with Ika,” Lance replied, standing bent over his desk, focused on his laptop.

 

“Do I need to…say anything?”

 

Lance paused and stood up to look over at Shiro. “I don’t have a script, if that’s what you’re asking. If you’ve got something to say, especially if it’s kinky or nasty, they’ll eat it up. But only if you want to, and you’re comfortable with it.”

 

Shiro’s shoulders slumped, relieved. “Yeah, okay. Thanks.” He checked his watch, they had about five more minutes.

 

Lance was back on his laptop. “Turn on that monitor for me?” he asked. Shiro did, and watched Lance get the stream ready through the monitor, which simply showed his laptop screen. The page came up, a little different from what Shiro normally saw with added controls and features. He read some of the pre-show chatter while watching Lance fiddle with his settings until they were to his satisfaction. “I wish there was a save feature so I wouldn’t have to customize this every time, but it always resets to default unless I leave it up indefinitely and I don’t like to do that.”

 

For whatever reason, Lance talking about mundane things like website settings was actually helping to calm Shiro’s nerves. He made a non-committal noise and moved out of the way when Lance finished and started the stream on his laptop. Shiro checked the time, just half a minute to go. Lance stood in front of the camera now, and Shiro made sure he was out of the way of both his view of the monitor and the camera’s screen so he wouldn’t be seen until it was time.

 

At the last moment, he remembered the gloves, and quickly put them on.

 

“Leather? Nice,” Lance commented, then held up his hand, fingers splayed out. He counted down from five, and Shiro shuffled another half step back just to be sure he wasn’t in the shot. When the countdown ended, Lance sent Shiro a wink and hit record on the camera.

 

He moved back to sit on the bed and waved at the camera with a shit-eating grin. “Hey guys! I’ve got some _lovely_ surprises for you today. The first one? Ika came in, and I’m going to play with her today!” He glanced at the monitor, grin only widening at the stream of comments telling him what to do with it. “Nuh-uh…this is another show where you get no say, because of another surprise. You’ll see it when it’s time, don’t worry!”

 

Shiro felt like he was in a dream, watching Lance do his show _live, right there in front of him._ He made a conscious effort not to lock his knees for fear of passing out, widening his stance and folding his hands in front of him. He caught Lance flicking his eyes in his direction, and smirked when he flushed just a bit.

 

“You guys wanna see her before we get started?” Lance paused to read responses, and grinned while he reached just off camera to bring back the tentacle dildo. “Oh man, guys, this thing is amazing!” he gushed, moving closer to the camera to show it off. He rattled off its specs, the color theme he chose ‘because, duh! It’s blue!’, and how it felt the first time he used it. “I don’t wanna say too much, you guys, because it looks just the way it feels, and…yeah. You’ll see soon enough.”

 

Shiro sort of zoned out after that, watching Lance laugh for the camera, tease his clothes off, and stretch himself, again, _right in front of him!_ He took a few deep breaths, wondering how he was going to get himself through this, and snapped to attention when Lance’s demeanor changed to one of devilish glee.

 

“Okay, so it’s time for our other surprise. Are you ready?” he asked, practically bouncing in his seat which looked a little ridiculous with how his hard cock bobbed with the movements. He held his hand out toward Shiro with an excited grin. “I have a very special surprise. Our most generous benefactor, who bought the camera I’m streaming with now and our lovely Ika, is here to fuck me with it for you!” He turned to wink at Shiro and beckoned him closer. “You ready, Mr. S?”

 

Shiro took that as his cue and straightened up, instinctually pulling out his long unused business persona. He smirked, but the rest of him was tall and intimidating, confident and strong as he strode into the shot to stand beside Lance, who to his credit only let his eyes widen a mere fraction before grinning again. Shiro turned toward the camera, glad to see the picture cut him off at mid-chest.

 

“Mr. S would like to keep his identity private, so you won’t get to see his face, but lemme tell you…he is grade-A prime beef you guys,” Lance said while dripping lube over the dildo and rubbing it in. “You ready?” he asked, holding the dildo by it’s tapered tip.

 

For his answer, Shiro turned toward Lance and grabbed the dildo’s base. Lance laid back, and Shiro waited for him to arrange himself comfortably before propping his knee and free hand on the bed like before. He glanced at the camera, glad to see his face was still cut off, though he couldn’t move too far or his chin would appear at the top of the screen. With a shake, he focused on Lance, who waited patiently for him to be ready. Shiro nodded and brought the dildo to his ass.

 

Lance sucked in a deep breath when the tip rested against his hole, and shivered once it began to press in. Shiro pushed the dildo in slow but steady, watching Lance’s face for his every reaction. As soon as Lance began to pant, he stopped and worked it in slow circles, pulling out a little before pushing back in. Once Lance calmed down and nodded, he began again, pushing in until nearly the entire thing was inside him, then repeated the teasing/stretching process again.

 

“Oooooohhh….f-fuck,” Lance whined, back arching, “oh god, it feels so good!” He reached up to grasp Shiro’s forearm, his other hand moving skim over his stomach and chest. “Fuck me, please.”

 

“When you ask so nicely,” Shiro murmured with a smirk, which widened at Lance’s surprised look. He settled more firmly on the bed and drew his hand back, pulling out the dildo nearly all the way, then fucked it back in. He was tempted to go hard and fast, but he didn’t want to hurt Lance so he moved with strength and insistence, but gently.

 

He was rewarded with Lance arching his back and crying out, his free hand shooting down to grip his cock tight. “Oh, shit, o-oh! Fuck, I’m close!” he whimpered, then gasped and added, “keep going, just like that.” He gripped his cock tighter, and Shiro immediately caught on.

 

With raised brows, Shiro did as asked, relishing in the sight below him. His own cock was also very interested in what was going on. He knew he must be tenting his trousers, and that the viewers could clearly see it, but he didn’t care. “Are you going to come dry? Fuck, I wanna see that,” he murmured, hoping it both was and wasn’t loud enough for the mic to pick up.

 

Lance squirmed under him, then tensed, body drawing up tight. Shiro could feel the resistance as he kept up the pace. With one, two, three more thrusts Lance cried out again, toes curling and cock jumping in his grasp. Shiro slowed his pace, but fucked Lance through it, murmuring, “that’s it, good boy, you did so good.”

 

Lance shivered at the praise, moaning weakly while he came down from the high. “Ah, ah…just a—I need a minute.”

 

Shiro nodded and slowed even farther, until he stopped with just the tip of the dildo still in Lance’s ass. He ached to comfort Lance, pull him in his arms and hold him close while he calmed down. He immediately put a lid on that desire, pushing it down and locking it away while he stayed right where he was, ready to continue at Lance’s word.

 

“Holy shit, you guys,” Lance groaned, turning his head to look at the camera, “those suckers are…fucking amazing. Also, I had no idea I had a praise kink.” He shot a heated look at Shiro, whose stomach did a flip as he smiled back. “Thanks, Mr. S.”

 

“My pleasure,” Shiro replied.

 

Lance chuckled, then looked over at the screen. “They can see how hard you are,” he announced, “and wanna know if you’ll be whipping it out for us.” He looked back up at Shiro, curious to see what he would say.

 

Shiro paused to consider, and did seriously think about it, but answered, “not today.”

 

“You heard the man,” Lance said, turning back to the camera, “not today,” and winked.

 

Shiro rolled his eyes and began to push the dildo back in, pulling a surprised moan from Lance. “Oh, fuck…holy shit it’s even better now,” Lance exclaimed with another arch of his back, “fuck, yesss…”

 

Shiro worked his way back up to their previous pace, relishing in Lance’s cries and moans. He reached for his cock again, but Shiro growled, “no,” and he recoiled immediately, skating his hand up to toy with his nipples instead.

 

“Oh, shit. I’m gonna come, it’s too soon-oh!” Lance whined, writhing from the overstimulation.

 

Shiro grinned down at Lance, his own cock throbbing in time with the thrusts from his arm, “then be a good boy and come for me, show me how good it feels.”

 

Immediately Lance tensed up again, his cry loud and long as his cock jumped and shot streaks of come over his chest, some even hitting his cheek and neck. Shiro shuddered at the sight, and suddenly he was coming too. His arm faltered its thrusts, and the dildo slipped from is fingers, falling out of Lance’s ass to land on the floor. “Oh, shit.”

 

Lance groaned at the loss, flopped back onto the bed, chest heaving from his panting. “God damn…” he muttered, then swallowed, turning to look at the camera for a moment before sliding his gaze back to Shiro with a tired grin. “That was fun.”

 

“Yeah,” Shiro croaked. He shifted his stance and grimaced at the cooling wet feel in his pants, but smiled back. Lance’s eyebrows rose into his hairline, and his grin turned sly.

 

He turned to look at the monitor, and let out a bark of laughter, “oh, damn. You’ve been caught Mr. S! Baby Blue is too sexy even for you!”

 

Shiro startled, and looked at the monitor, eyes growing wide and horrified as he was congratulated for having so much fun fucking Lance with a dildo that he came completely untouched. He took a deep breath, then chuckled to himself and waved. “You’d have done the same,” he accused, pointing a finger at the camera.

 

At that, Lance just laughed harder, rolling onto his side and clear off the bed. “Ah! Shit!” He pulled himself back up, waving off Shiro’s concerned hands. “I’m okay, I’m fine, oh my god that was good,” he said between chuckles as he sat on the bed and looked at the camera. “Okay! On that note I think we’re gonna wrap it up for today. Feel free to chat to your heart’s content, I’ll see you Tuesday!” He walked up to the camera, gave it a wink, and ended the recording. When he checked the flipped screen, he gasped, touching the drip of cum on his cheek, “holy shit, that’s impressive.”

 

“What?” Shiro asked, slumping down to sit on the bed, plucking at his pants and the boxers underneath to try and relieve some of the sticky feeling.

 

Lance turned around with a grin and pointed at his cheek, “you made me come hard enough to get it on my face, that’s what.”

 

“Oh. Yeah, that was…uh, really hot,” Shiro stammered, taking his gloves off and rolling his sleeves up his forearms.

 

Lance pulled a pack of wet wipes from a drawer in his desk, pulled out two for himself, then set the pack on the bed. “I’d offer you some, but I don’t think they’ll help much. Did you bring extra clothes?”

 

“Unfortunately, no,” Shiro grimaced, “but I’ve gone commando before, if I get out of these before it soaks into my slacks I’ll be fine.”

 

“Speaking of,” Lance sat next to Shiro and pinched the fabric between his fingers to rub them together, “you loaded or something? First you drop some serious cash to buy my wish list, you ‘work from home’,” Lance actually raised his hands to make air quotes around the phrase, “and then you show up here in…are these silk? Silk slacks, I dunno about that shirt, but it looks hella nice too, and leather gloves that you just ruined with cum and lube. Like…do you actually work? Or was that just to not be awkward?”

 

“Uh…” Shiro rubbed the back of his head and blushed, “yeah, I guess you could say that.”

 

“What? You don’t work? Or you’re loaded?”

 

“Both? Well, mostly the…yeah, I’m loaded. And I don’t work much. I consult occasionally for the company I used to work for. Allura still works there.”

 

“Can I ask why you don’t work for them any more? Early retirement?”

 

“Forced early retirement. I got in an accident, lost my arm and ended up with all of this,” he waved his hands at himself, “one of the board members paid for my arm, and the company paid me a shit load of money because it happened in one of their labs. Total freak accident. No one died, thank god. I was the only person hurt. Anyway,” he dropped his hands to stare at his palms, “I didn’t want to come back, and they understood, but asked if I would consult when they needed my opinion or expertise. I agreed, as long as I never had to physically go back, so Allura is my point of contact.”

 

“Damn,” Lance breathed, “and you’re…like…okay? You don’t sound mad at all.”

 

Shiro shook his head, “it really was an accident. It was no one’s fault, who should I be mad at? Well, I take that back. I was mad at the machinery that exploded, but there’s only so much being mad at twisted hunks of metal can get you.” He shifted again, and grimaced, “ugh, yuck. Bathroom?”

 

“Oh! Yeah, right,” Lance stood up and beckoned Shiro to follow. He led them out of the room and pointed down the hall back toward the living room, “last door on the left.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Sure. If I’m not out when you’re done, my room’s right here,” he pointed to the door next to Lance’s filming room.

 

Shiro nodded and shuffled to the bathroom, shucking his pants and peeling out of his boxers as soon as the door was closed and locked. He cleaned himself up first, then spent some time rinsing his boxers out in the sink before wringing them out and putting his slacks back on. He left the room and heard movement in the kitchen, so headed in that direction.

 

“Hey, do you have a plastic bag I could put…these…in?” he trailed off, surprised to see Keith in the kitchen instead of Lance. “Oh, uh…welcome back. Did you…have a good workout?”

 

“Yeah,” Keith replied as if nothing was strange about Shiro standing in the living room holding his wet boxers. He dug a zip-lock out of a cabinet and walked over, holding it open for Shiro. “Dude, are those silk? You realize you just ruined them.”

 

“They were already ruined,” Shiro blurted, dropping the boxers in the bag and taking it from Keith. “Thanks.”

 

“I’d ask, but Lance makes me watch his streams after so I can critique them, so I’ll get to see what that’s about tomorrow,” Keith said with a frown, “oh, there you—dammit, Lance! At least put your shorts back on!”

 

Shiro turned to see Lance walk by, still naked, into the kitchen. He grabbed two glasses and filled them from the dispenser. “Like either of you haven’t seen this. Besides, I’m basking. You know I bask naked.” He came back and handed one of the glasses to Shiro while taking a sip from the other. “Good workout?”

 

“I should have run longer,” Keith muttered with a roll of his eyes, “I’ll be in my room, please don’t have sex while I’m here,” and walked down the hall.

 

“Spoilsport!” Lance called after him, then shot a grin and a wink at Shiro, “honestly I just love pushing his buttons. Come on, Blue’s pissed that I’ve kept her locked in my room, and I’m getting cold.” He led Shiro back to his room, which was nearly as cluttered at the other room but with mementos, pictures, posters, another laptop, and furniture that reminded Shiro of beach-side vacation homes. “Make yourself comfortable,” Lance said, pointing to his desk chair, then his bed. When Shiro chose the chair, he began rifling through his dresser drawers.

 

Something jumped into Shiro’s lap and he looked down, surprised to find Lance’s cat Blue curling up on his thighs. “Hello,” he said, tentatively and very carefully stroking behind her ears. He looked up when silence filled the room to see Lance standing, half dressed, staring at him in shock. He’d pulled on a pair of light grey yoga pants and a neon blue t-shirt was dangling from his fingers. “You okay?”

 

Lance opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He shook himself, cleared his throat, and tried again. “Blue’s never taken to anyone like that, not even me,” he said, shocked, “are you the cat whisperer?”

 

“No?” Shiro replied, “I actually…don’t know what to do with animals. We never had pets growing up.” Blue nudged his hand, and he looked down to continue petting the top of her head. He heard a snort and glanced up to see Lance pulling the shirt over his head before walking over to flop onto his bed. Blue immediately scrambled off Shiro’s lap, claws poking his thighs to jump over to the bed. “Ouch!”

 

“Blue!” Lance scolded, but let her curl up on his stomach. He looked up at Shiro with an apologetic smile. “Did she scratch you?”

 

Shiro looked down, but couldn’t even see any marks in his slacks. “No, just surprised me.”

 

“Have you had lunch? I make great sandwiches, or we could grab a bite downstairs?” Lance grinned, tossing Shiro an exaggerated wink.

 

To Lance’s surprise, Shiro smiled back. “Actually,” he mused, “Hunk’s gonna bug me until I talk to him about this. We could kill two birds with one stone. My treat.”

 

Lance’s laugh rang through the room. “Yeah, I definitely wanna be in on that conversation,” he said while sitting up. Blue meowed in annoyance at being disturbed and jumped down to trot out of the room, head and tail held high. Lance shook his head and muttered, “spoiled brat. C’mon, it’s usually deserted around this time so Hunk’ll have plenty of time to tease you. And me. Us.” He hopped off the bed and left the room with a grin over his shoulder, and Shiro followed with a heavy sigh.

 

——

 

Torta Bella was, as Lance predicted, completely empty when they came downstairs and walked through the resident entrance. They came up to the empty counter, Lance leaning over to look down toward the kitchen door. Shiro smiled and rang the service bell by the register, his smile turning into a smirk when Lance jumped and nearly fell off the counter.

 

“I didn’t know that was there,” he admitted, sheepish, while Shiro helped him stand up. Barely a moment later someone came through the swinging door and smiled as she approached them.

 

“Hey Lance, how’s it…oh! Mr. Shirogane. Are you here to see Hunk?” Her flirty smile at Lance quickly turned to reserved politeness at the sight of Shiro, who hid a sigh by taking a deep, measured breath.

 

“Hello, Chelsea. Yes and no. We’re here for lunch, but I’m sure Hunk will be pleased to see us,” Shiro said, pulling out the same straight-backed business persona he used to keep calm during the video.

 

Chelsea fidgeted, unsure, then stopped and smiled. “What can I get for you?”

 

“Charcuterie and Pellegrino,” Shiro said, not even looking at the menu above Chelsea’s head.

 

Lance took a bit longer to decide, but eventually ordered, “Quiche Lorraine, and also Pellegrino.”

 

“We’ll split a large bottle,” Shiro added while pulling out his wallet. He passed over his credit card, rolling his eyes when Lance whistled beside him.

 

“Thank you, we’ll have that out to you shortly,” Chelsea said after completing the transaction. Shiro and Lance thanked her, then Shiro followed Lance to his usual seat when Chelsea walked back to the kitchen.

 

“Thanks for lunch,” Lance said after they sat down.

 

Shiro smiled. “Any time.”

 

“Am I interrupting?” a familiar voice said beside them. Shiro and Lance looked over to see Hunk; bottle of Pellegrino in one hand, two glasses in the other. He wore a knowing smile on his face. “I’d hate to crash a first date.”

 

“Nope!” Lance immediately denied, “this is not a date.”

 

“It’s just lunch,” Shiro agreed, “hi, Hunk. Would you like to join us?”

 

Hunk made a show of serving their drinks, then pulled up a chair. He turned it around and sat on it backward, draping his arms over the back and resting his chin on them, “looks like a date to me, but I know all about denial.”

 

Lance buried his face in his hands with a groan, and Shiro leveled Hunk with an amused look. “Lance has made it clear this was not a prelude to anything romantic, and I’m respecting his boundaries.”

 

“How’d you get in with him so quick, anyway?” Hunk asked, “we just talked about this a couple of weeks ago.”

 

Shiro ducked his head with a blush, and it was Lance’s turn to tease a little, “he sent me enough money to buy everything on my wish list for my, uh…job.”

 

“No…” Hunk burst out laughing, “dude, did Allura give you tips?”

 

“What? No…” Shiro looked up, brow furrowed.

 

Hunk blushed, but leaned forward as if sharing a big secret, “she started out as my Sugar Momma, you know.”

 

“Oh my god…” Lance groaned.

 

“I—uh…” Shiro paused to consider the implications, “that was not my intent…”

 

Hunk laughed again, “I hear a ‘but’ in there!”

 

“But?” Lance squeaked. It looked like he wanted to hide under the table.

 

Shiro took a moment to think, then grinned, “but the idea is…tempting.”

 

They stopped when Chelsea walked up with their meals. She quickly set them down and made her way back to the kitchen without a word.

 

“My work here is done,” Hunk announced. He stood, put his chair back, and left with a wave despite Lance’s protests to ‘please stay! Hunk! Don’t leave!’

 

“You okay?” Shiro asked when Lance slumped with a defeated whine, “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Say the word and I’ll leave you alone.”

 

Lance shook his head, though he wouldn’t look up at Shiro. “No,” he sighed, “I’m not…I just…I’m embarrassed, that’s all.” He picked up his fork and began to eat his quiche.

 

“Can I ask why?” Shiro asked, following Lance’s lead and starting on his meal.

 

Lance spent a few moments quietly eating. It looked to Shiro like he was collecting his thoughts. “I used to advertise myself as a Sugar Baby,” he began, speaking quietly, “and I had a few good ones that kept it strictly professional, but there was one who strung me along, made me believe he was falling for me. I fell for him, hard, and when I finally tried to talk to him about it, to confirm what was going on, he laughed at me and immediately - um - dumped me, for lack of a better term.”

 

“That’s terrible,” Shiro murmured, “I’m so sorry he did that to you.”

 

Lance finally looked up at Shiro, granting him a small smile, “that’s why I was so adamant that this is casual. I was planning on it being just this once, because you were so nice without any expectations that I reciprocate anything.”

 

Shiro smiled back. “I’m not interested in bribing you for…uh…sexual favors, or anything, but I am, as you said, loaded, and I don’t have anyone to spend it on but myself.”

 

Lance shook his head, “are you for real?” At Shiro’s baffled look Lance added, “you’re willing to just…be my Sugar Daddy? Pay for whatever and…what? Leave me alone the rest of the time?”

 

“When you put it that way…” Shiro drawled, “it sounds ridiculous.”

 

“That’s because it is,” Lance sat up to level Shiro with a serious look, “there’s always a give and take. If you just…spend whatever on me, for whatever I want, and I give nothing back I’m taking advantage of you.”

 

“Not if it’s freely given. I’m fully aware of what I’m offering.”

 

“I can’t, in good conscience, accept that.”

 

“Are you saying you don’t want the offer? Or that you want me to expect something in return?”

 

Lance paused, bite halfway to his mouth. “Um, both? I can’t—just—take your money, but I also—I’m not—ugh, I don’t want—I’m not ready for that kind of relationship again.”

 

“As I said, I’ll respect whatever boundaries you set out, even if it means me leaving you alone.”

 

“You’re serious?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“Because you’re not real, I can’t think of any other reason.”

 

Shiro smiled again, “I will admit, it wouldn’t be easy. I’d love to get to know you more, take you out, and buy you things if you’d let me, but only if that’s also what you want. And if what you want is for me to leave you alone, then whatever I want doesn’t matter.”

 

“You’re making this difficult for me, I hope you know that,” Lance accused around a bite of quiche.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you’re too nice, so I want to say yes, even though I’m terrified you’ll pull the same shit the last guy did and string me along just to break my heart.”

 

Shiro paused, drained his glass, and leveled Lance with an intense gaze. “Then let me show you that I mean it,” he laid both hands palm up on the table. After a moment’s hesitation, Lance laid his hands over them. Shiro gently wrapped his fingers around them and said, “I’m going to leave, go home, and leave you alone. If you want it, ask Hunk for my humber. Call me, text me whenever you like, but until you do I’m backing off. Take your time, think about it. And if all you want is to be friends, that’s fine too.”

 

“Um…” Lance frowned, fingers curling around Shiro’s as if anticipating that he would pull away immediately, “you don’t—“

 

“It’s okay, Lance,” Shiro cut in and gave his hands a light squeeze, “I’m not leaving to punish you, or make you want me even more. I just want to give you a little space so you can really think without me here to influence you.”

 

Lance opened his mouth again, heaved a sigh and said, “yeah, okay.”

 

Shiro smiled and squeezed his hands again. “Today was a pleasure, both meeting you and…the rest,” he slipped his hands away, stood, and bent forward to press a gentle kiss on Lance’s forehead, “I hope to hear from you soon.” He paused when Lance opened his mouth again, smiled when he simply nodded and waved, and left.

 

When Shiro got to his car, he pulled out his phone to send Hunk a text.

 

**Shiro**

_You and Allura are evil. I see what you were trying to do now._

 

_If Lance asks, I told him you’d give him my number._

 

Hunk’s response was too quick, and Shiro groaned in frustration.

 

**Hunk**

_We’re just doing what we think will make you happy. I hope it works out._

 

_He’s already asked for you number, FYI, and that’s all I gave him. Promise._

 

_Good luck_

 

Shiro groaned again. He tipped his head back against the headrest, counted to ten, and started his car to head home.

 

****

 

Shiro told himself that backing off meant not watching Lance’s live streams, either. He really did.

 

He also wasn’t surprised when he was on his laptop, already paid and in the chat before he remembered his resolve. He briefly thought about exiting, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. He filled his time waiting by reading the chat, and cringed at how objectified Lance was to these people. He figured it was ‘normal’, in the sense that to them he wasn’t anything attainable, but it made Shiro’s stomach roll. Did he do that to Lance? Was he just trying to live the fantasy?

 

No. _No_.

 

Sure, Lance was gorgeous, sexy, desirable, and funny, but he was also adorably awkward, a little shy in the right circumstances, and the reason behind his hesitancy to jump into anything with Shiro made his heart ache for him.

 

No one deserved what that guy did to Lance, and Shiro hoped his presence would at least help him heal just a little.

 

His thinking was interrupted when Lance’s stream started, but instead of the usual fun-loving Blue, it was simply…Lance, sitting on the bed in the same outfit he wore to lunch on Sunday.

 

 _“Hi everyone,”_ he waved and smiled, though Shiro could already tell it was lacking something, _“I’m really sorry, but I can’t do a stream today. I…well, something came up and I didn’t have time to cancel before you guys already paid and joined the chat, so I figured I’d at least come on and let you know that I’ll be issuing a refund for all of you for tonight, and I hope you don’t hold it against me. I have something weighing heavy on my mind and…until I make this decision I can’t get into it like before. Anyway,”_ he took a deep breath and moved toward the camera, _“again, I’m really sorry. I hope to see you again soon!” and he cut the feed._

 

Shiro sat back, guilt churning in his gut. This was his fault. He shouldn’t have said anything. He should have shut Hunk down like the terrible idea it was. He wished he could call or text Lance, tell him to forget he made that offer, and to beg his forgiveness.

 

He was getting ready to do just that through the Skype messenger, when his phone chimed. He checked the notification, but it was from a number he didn’t know. Curious, he opened it and smiled with relief.

 

**XXX-XXX-XXXX**

_Hey Shiro. It’s Lance. I saw your name on the list for the stream. I just want tell you please don’t feel bad about this. I just…really want to make the right decision, and I can’t get in the moment with my stream while it’s weighing on me. It’s okay. I promise. Anyway, I hope you’re well, I’ll call you soon._

 

Shiro’s cheeks felt tight, and he realized he was grinning. If nothing else he was relieved Lance wasn’t upset with him about all this. He debated leaving the message unanswered, but knew it would eat at him if he didn’t respond.

 

**Shiro**

_Hi, Lance. I’m glad you’re not upset over my offer, I was getting ready to apologize to you on Skype. I understand, and I hope this isn’t too stressful for you. If it is…well, maybe that’s the answer and I’ll back off for good. This was more than I’d planned to say, so. Thanks for getting in touch. I look forward to your call._

 

He tossed his phone aside and leaned back in his desk chair, head turning to look out the large window beside his bed. The city always seemed more alive at night, lights glowing and flickering, giving movement to a cityscape that spent its days frozen in stillness.

 

After the final glow of sunset faded away he forced himself to get up, closing his laptop before he wandered into the kitchen for something to drink.

 

****

 

The next few days felt like a dream. Waiting for Lance’s call left him nervous and edgy, and not even a visit from Hunk and Allura could snap him out of it. He’d apologized, but cut their time together short when all Allura wanted to do was reassure Shiro that Lance would come around.

 

He moped around his apartment, worked out when his skin itched to move, and stared at his phone as if his desire for Lance to call would bring his name up on the screen.

 

****

 

_Buzz buzz_

 

_Buzz buzz_

 

_Buzz buzz_

 

Shiro groaned, hand flailing around until it landed on his phone. He didn’t even look at the name on the screen before answering with a scratchy, “Takashi Shirogane.”

 

_“Shiro?”_

 

Shiro yawned, rolling onto his back. He tried to scrub his face with his free hand, but only his shoulder twitched. Right, his arm lay on the nightstand. He frowned at it, “yes?”

 

_“I woke you up. I’m so sorry I just…didn’t want to lose my nerve…”_

 

“Lance?” Immediately Shiro was awake and sitting up. He pulled his phone away to glance at the time, 3:34, and put the phone back to his ear.

 

_“Yeah. I’m—uh, I can call back later—“_

 

“No! Uh, I mean…it’s okay. I’m glad you called,” Shiro murmured, hoping his tone was less demanding and more…entreating. He leaned back against the headboard, tilting his head back with a deep breath.

 

_“I—me too. I was planning to just leave a voicemail, I didn’t mean to wake you.”_

 

“Well now you’ve got the real thing. Unless it’s bad news, then I’ll gladly hang up and let you leave a message,” he teased.

 

 _“Well now I have to tell you, or you’ll think the worst of me,”_ Lance’s voice was finally sounding less nervous, and more playful, _“because the news is definitely not bad.”_

 

Shiro let out a relieved breath, smiling when he heard Lance chuckle on the other end, “so what’s the verdict?”

 

_“I—first, I need to tell you. I’ve been talking to Hunk, asking about you; what kind of person you are and all that. I don’t think he had a single bad thing to say, even when you kicked them out the other day.”_

 

“No,” Shiro groaned, “I thought they were just trying to get my hopes up. You sent them here, didn’t you?”

 

 _“I did,”_ Lance’s voice was smug, and Shiro couldn’t help but smile at that, _“so…you wanna ask me something?”_

 

“Like an official asking you out kinda thing?”

 

_“Something like that.”_

 

“Lance,” Shiro breathed, savoring his name, “will you be my Sugar Baby?”

 

The giggle on the other end made his heart race. _“That sounds awful like that, but yes, I want you to be my Sugar Daddy.”_

 

“Does that mean I get to take you out on dates?”

 

_“If I get to call you Daddy.”_

 

“…fuck…”

 

_“O—only…if that’s okay? I know that’s not everyone’s thing, I—“_

 

“I didn’t realize I had a thing for being called Daddy,” Shiro interrupted, “but maybe just because it’s you.”

 

_“I wanna ask you to come over right now, but Keith would kill me if I wake him up, um…”_

 

Shiro grinned, “are you fishing for something, Baby?”

 

The next words out of Lance’s mouth nearly killed Shiro, especially in the sugar-sweet pleading tone he adopted, _“can I come over Daddy? Please?”_

 

“Shit…” Shiro moaned, “you better, I’ve got a problem you could help me with.” He looked down at his tented boxers, “I’ll text you my address.”

 

 _“See you soon!”_ Lance called, voice slipping back to his playful self, and hung up.

 

Shiro immediately did as he said, typing his address and apartment number in a text to Lance. After it sent, he got a thumbs up and winking face in reply and he couldn’t seem to stop grinning. After a minute of mooning, Shiro realized exactly what Lance was coming over for, and jumped into action. He turned on his bedside lamp and rummaged through his night stand, setting out the lube in the top drawer. He was relieved to find a box of condoms in the back of the bottom drawer. He shook it, looked inside, and frowned. There were only three left. It would be enough for now, but a run for more would have to happen soon. He didn’t know about Lance, but he hadn’t had a need to be tested in…a very long time.

 

He shook off the sudden creeping feeling of self pity and grabbed his prosthetic. After spending far too long reattaching it, he moved to the bathroom, grabbing a stack of towels from the linen closet. He left some on the counter and brought the rest back to the bedroom. He was glad he’d just changed the sheets before going to sleep that night, making a half-assed attempt at making the bed in his hurry.

 

After that, he spent a moment looking around the place, again glad his nervous energy always resulted in cleaning and not emotional eating or general wallowing. He looked down at himself, relieved that his erection had calmed down a bit. Oh, wait. He was only wearing boxers! “Clothes, I need clothes,” he muttered to himself while moving to the dresser to dig out sweats and a t-shirt. It would have to do, it wasn’t even four o’clock yet.

 

After getting dressed, Shiro moved around the apartment turning on lamps here and there to give enough light to see by, and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. He needed to keep calm, or he’d work himself into a nervous wreck by the time Lance showed up. So he forced himself to sit down at the table and take small, slow sips while he watched the sky slowly lighten around the city.

 

Sure enough, by the time there was a knock at his door Shiro was calm enough that his hand was dry when he opened the door.

 

That calm was predictably gone the moment his eyes landed on Lance. He must have come straight over, and Shiro wondered if he was wearing anything under the indecently short silky robe he had tied around his torso.

 

“Lance,” he breathed, stepping back to let him in.

 

Lance did just that, shuffling in on slipper-clad feet. When Shiro closed and locked the door behind him, he turned to Shiro with a shy smile, “hi.”

 

Shiro smiled back, “hi. Are you—um, were you up all night? If you’re tired we can—“

 

“Yes. Please. This was so stupid, I’m not in any shape to do anything right now,” Lance answered. When Shiro opened his arms, he lurched forward to lean heavily against him, arms hanging limp at his sides while strong arms wrapped around him. “I was so excited to see you, but I guess the adrenaline wore off.”

 

“That’s okay. Come on, let’s get you to bed,” Shiro replied, leading Lance through the apartment to his bed room. He winced a bit, regretting the supplies he laid out so obviously and winced again when Lance saw them and gasped.

 

“Aw, man, I’m so sorry,” Lance said, “I’m not trying to be a tease, I swear, I just—“

 

“Shh,” Shiro soothed, “I know. I wasn’t thinking…at least not with my brain. Don’t worry about it, I’m not expecting anything, really.” He led Lance to the bed, turning down the covers and helping him lay down. “Can I get you anything?”

 

Lance huffed, sat up, and untied his robe, dropping it off the side of the bed. Sure enough his chest was bare, but Shiro saw a pair of briefs peek out from the covers pooled over his lap. “Come snuggle with me?” he asked.

 

Shiro nodded, moved around to the other side of the bed, and shed his sweat pants before sitting on the edge of the bed. He pursed his lips, debating if he wanted to take off his arm, or deal with the uncomfortable ache. In the end, he decided it wouldn’t be fair to Lance to try and sugar coat his injury, and reached over to release the neural connections and unlatch the arm. He set it on it’s place on his night stand, moved his shoulder and what was left of his arm in short versions of his usual night time stretches, and slid under the covers next to Lance. He scootched toward the middle, where Lance rolled over to practically climb on top of him. He rested his head on Shiro’s chest, slid and arm over his waist, and draped a leg between his own. Shiro was glad Lance wasn’t naked, or he didn’t think he’d manage to relax while Lance slept on him. And sleep he did, almost immediately breathing deep with a light snore.

 

Shiro didn’t think he’d be able to sleep after that, but soon enough Lance’s warm weight and rhythmic breaths lulled him anyway.

 

——

 

Shiro woke to a warm palm running over his chest and stomach, and moaned at the sensation. His arm was wrapped around a silky smooth torso, and one of his legs was trapped between another pair. He could also feel his cock, hard and aching, rubbing against the fabric of his boxers.

 

“Morning sleepy head,” Lance murmured beside him, and his eyes shot open to stare at his amused face. “You’re a pretty deep sleeper,” Lance continued, “I bet I could get up to all kinds of naughty things before waking you up.”

 

“Oh, Shit,” Shiro groaned, hips flexing in an automatic search for friction and relief.

 

Lance chuckled, “I take it you like the sound of that.”

 

Shiro took a deep breath, “very much. What time is it?” The sunlight streaming through his window told him it was far later than his usual wake-up time.

 

“Time to wake up,” Lance replied cheekily, “and bless me with this.” His hand slid down, down,until his palm rested just above the waistband of his boxers and he dipped his fingers under the elastic.

 

“Uh…” Shiro couldn’t form a coherent thought, let alone any words, at the prospect of Lance wanting him. He knew, objectively, that was basically a requirement of the nature of their new relationship, but the reality was still a bit unbelievable.

 

Lance levered himself up to whisper in Shiro’s ear, “what would you like? My hands? My mouth? My ass? Maybe all three?”

 

“Oh, shit,” Shiro muttered, “keep that up and I’ll be embarrassing myself again.”

 

“Has it been that long?” Lance asked, incredulous, but backed off.

 

With a shrug, Shiro looked pointedly at the condoms. “Long enough I can’t remember the last time I was tested, though I suppose I can assume I’m still clean.”

 

“Damn…” Lance breathed, “can I ask why?”

 

Shiro sighed, but pulled Lance closer and said, “after college, I was too focused on my career. Then, after the accident I was too self-conscious to put myself out there, which is why Hunk and Allura sent me your way in the first place.”

 

“Oh, right.” Lance snuggled closer, hand wandering again. This time its travel up under Shiro’s shirt had a purpose, and Shiro gasped when long fingers brushed over a nipple. He gently rubbed, humping his own cock against Shiro’s hip and nuzzled into his neck. “Let’s fix that.”

 

“Are you—“

 

“I’m sure, and I’ll make sure not to swallow until we’ve both been tested again, how’s that?”

 

“Oh my god…” Shiro moaned, cheeks flushing, “I—yeah, okay.”

 

“Good.” Lance suddenly sat up and straddled Shiro’s legs. The sheets pooled behind him as he sat on Shiro’s knees, eyes traveling down his rucked up shirt to the still prominent tent in hisboxers. “Mmm…I’m not sure that’s all gonna fit in my mouth, Daddy, but I’ll try,” he said with a wink.

 

Shiro bit off a curse but his cock betrayed him, jumping in his boxers and pulling a groan from him at the friction. He barely noticed Lance moving down, until long fingers were curling around his waistband to lift it gently over his cock before tugging the boxers down and off his legs. Those same fingers came back up to grip his knees and put pressure to encourage them apart. Shiro instantly complied, spreading his legs to give Lance room to settle between them.

 

“Damn…” Lance said through a sigh, “yeah, that’s gonna take a while to work up to. Am I stroking your ego enough, Daddy? Can I stroke your cock, too?”

 

“I—shit,” Shiro huffed, “I’m not gonna last…”

 

Lance paused his admiration of Shiro’s cock to sit up and grin at him, “sounds like I’ve got some work cut out for me. Daddy needs help building up some stamina, hm?”

 

“…fuck…”

 

“We’ll get there,” Lance teased, and Shiro graced him with a snort. He hovered his hand over Shiro’s cock and raised his brows, “yes?”

 

Something Shiro didn’t realize was wound tight suddenly settled inside him. Yes, Lance was definitely bossy and pushy, but he still waited for Shiro’s consent. “Yes.”

 

The first sensation was of Lance’s fingers tracing over his shaft with feather-light touches. They traveled down to play with the curls there, then back up to pull down his foreskin and tease over the head. Shiro gasped and moaned, hips jerking up in search of more friction despite Lance’s other hand pressing on one side to hold him still. It felt to Shiro like Lance spent an eternity teasing him using only the tips of his fingers. He watched, eyes glazed as Lance’s fingers slowly grew bolder, while his cock became harder than he realized it could go, the tip turning nearly purple as he ached for release.

 

“Ah…f-fuck…oh, shit,” Shiro moaned, head falling back against the mattress when Lance finally - _finally!_ \- wrapped his hand around the base of Shiro’s cock to slowly stroke up. He watched, lips parted and breath panting as Shiro’s foreskin moved with him to cover the head, then retreating on his way back down. He repeated the motion a few times, then took pity on the needy state of Shiro’s whines and tightened his grip. He slowly increased his pace until Shiro tensed around him, legs drawing close to cage him in while his back arched.

 

“Yeah, Daddy,” Lance said, “you wanna come all over me? Paint me with your cum, Daddy, I want it—”

 

If Shiro’s mind had been able to think clearly, he would have been sure Lance could have kept talking if he hadn’t suddenly come with a desperate shout. His vision blanked and he tensed so hard his left leg cramped, which pulled him down from the high almost immediately. “Ow, fuck, fuck…” he muttered, immediately stretching his left leg out and gripping his thigh to massage the cramp away.

 

“Uh…oh, shit, are you okay?” Lance moved back, clambering over Shiro’s leg to kneel by his side, hands hovering over his thigh in indecision.

 

Shiro breathed deep and nodded, rubbing along the cramped muscle for another few seconds before opening his eyes and looking over at Lance and…

 

_Oh, shit._

 

_Lance._

 

Lance, who was looking at him with worry, but all Shiro could see was his flush, starting at his cheeks and not ending until it nearly reached his stomach. His chest, dotted and striped with _Shiro’s cum_. His eyes traveled the streaks where they’d dripped down over his stomach, then snapped down to his cock, still hard and pointing right at him. When had Lance taken off his briefs?

 

Suddenly, Shiro’s cramp was gone, or at least pushed to the back of his mind. In a few swift moves, he sat up, pushed Lance down, and settled over him in a possessive crouch. Somewhere between waking up and now, Shiro finally realized his prosthetic was still on the nightstand, but Lance didn’t seem to have noticed either, so…he’d put it on later.

 

“Look at you…” he practically growled. When Lance’s breath hitched, he paused. But then he felt his cock twitch and grinned, “flushed so pretty, covered in cum, _my_ cum, and still so hard for me. You’re my good boy, aren’t you Baby?”

 

“Yes…Shiro, Daddy, please…” Lance whined, slipping right back into his roll. He arched his back and flexed his hips, rubbing his cock against Shiro’s thigh.

 

“Of course, Baby,” Shiro replied, shifting away from Lance to reach down and grip his cock, “good boys get their rewards,” and began to stroke.

 

It didn’t take long, with Lance so worked up from before, and soon Shiro had him coming with a loud moan, his cum mixing with Shiro’s on his chest and stomach.

 

Shiro settled beside him, propping up on his elbow to rest his head in his palm, and watched as Lance slowly came down, little shivers making his chest swell with pride that he could affect someone like this still. He tried to reach for Lance’s hair with the hand that wasn’t there, and instead murmured praises in his ear.

 

When Lance calmed down enough to settle into the mattress, he looked up at Shiro with a satisfied smile. “Hi.”

 

Shiro couldn’t help but smile in return, “hi.”

 

“Oh! Your leg!” Lance suddenly exclaimed. He sat up, and Shiro moved with him so he could put a calming hand on his arm. Lance looked up, worried, then down at his leg, “is it…are you okay?”

 

“It’s okay, Lance, I’m fine,” Shiro soothed, “it was just a cramp.”

 

Lance paused, slumping down as that information filtered in. After a moment, a wicked grin split his face, “I was that good, huh?”

 

Shiro coughed, a blush spreading across his nose, and tried to cover it up with a chuckle. “Ye—yeah, you were,” he admitted.

 

Smug looked good on Lance, Shiro decided. His grin turned into a smirk and his eyes shone with pride. After a moment of basking, he stretched and squirmed. “You got anything to clean this up with?” he asked, looking down at the mess on his chest and stomach, “ew.”

 

“Yeah, wait here.” Shiro tried to hide his amusement at Lance’s scrunched nose, but his accusing fake glare said he’d failed, so he let his face stretch into a grin. His gaze traveled over the mess with an appreciative sound, then he rolled off the bed and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet tap to get warm water flowing, snagged a washcloth from the closet, and moistened it when the water was warm enough. He came back to the bedroom after turning off the tap and squeezing out the cloth, and settled beside a dozing Lance.

 

When Shiro began gently cleaning Lance up he startled, then tried to take over the task himself. Shiro simply pulled the cloth away each time until Lance gave up, then resumed cleaning him off with gentle swipes. When he finished, he took one of the towels he’d set by the bed to dry Lance off, cleaned himself up, then tossed the soiled wash cloth in his hamper.

 

“You know that will mildew,” Lance accused, still drowsy.

 

Shiro shrugged, “not if it gets washed soon.”

 

“Mmh. You expecting to soil enough towels to justify that?” Lance’s tone was teasing, but an undercurrent of excitement shone through.

 

“If you’re up to it,” Shiro said, “whatever you want.”

 

“Isn’t it my job to ask for stuff, and your job to ask for sex?” Lance grinned at Shiro’s poleaxed expression, “like…my POS car dying a slow and painful death—“

 

Shiro immediately perked up and cut Lance off, “of course, we can pick one out and I’ll have it delivered to your apartment.”

 

“Wha—“ Lance gaped, sitting up to be on-level with Shiro’s smile, “—no, that’s…I set myself up for that one. That was simply an _example_ , not me actually…asking…for…” he trailed off while Shiro’s smile turned into a grin, and then a smirk.

 

“Are you going to say no?” Shiro asked, “because then I’ll just pick one out for you.”

 

“Uh…” Lance shrugged, “no? I mean — I don’t know.”

 

Shiro picked up his phone and unlocked it with a swipe. “What are you currently driving?” he asked, but his eyes were on whatever he was typing, “also, what would you like for breakfast? I’ll have it sent up.”

 

“Holy shit, you really are loaded.”

 

That caught Shiro off guard, and he looked up to smile reassuringly at Lance. “Yeah,” he admitted with a shrug, “I was already on track for early retirement before the accident if I’d wanted it, but the…severance package they gave me made my retirement plan pale in comparison. So. Breakfast?”

 

The sudden change shook Lance out of his stupor, “um…I usually just eat cereal or pop-tarts, I’m really not picky.”

 

“Okay.” Shiro turned back to his phone to resume typing.

 

“This is gonna sound dumb,” Lance said, “but your bedroom looks…normal? Does that make sense? Not like, super rich and swanky, just like, a bedroom.”

 

Shiro finished what he was doing and turned back to Lance, finding him looking around his room. “This is the only apartment I’ve lived in since moving here after college,” he answered, “I thought about finding something more upscale, but I’m not—everything I looked at was either too big for me, or _too_ fancy. I like simple, this is simple, and I don’t need anything more. Besides,” he grinned, “the amenities here are top notch.” He waited for Lance to acknowledge what he said, then continued, “so what’s parked downstairs?”

 

“Civic,” Lance answered automatically.

 

“And?”

 

“And what?”

 

“Why’s it ‘dying a slow and painful death’?”

 

“Because it’s older than I am,” Lance said in defeat, “it was my Papá’s car. Mamá helped him pick it out after she emigrated and they got married,” Shiro remembered Lance’s profile announcing Cuba as his home, “and being the oldest I had first pick to buy it off him when I turned sixteen. He taught me how to take care of it, and I’ve done my best but,” he shrugged, “it’s like…thirty years old now, and even Hondas only last so long.”

 

“Do you want to keep driving it?” Shiro asked.

 

Lance turned a confused look on Shiro, “what do you mean?”

 

Shiro waved his phone toward the floor, toward the underground garage, “I can have it restored. It’ll be like new, if you want it.”

 

“I—“ Lance gaped, “that’d be more expensive than just buying a new car!”

 

“Your point?”

 

“Um, I feel like that would be a waste. I mean, I love that car don’t get me wrong, and it’s got sentimental value, but at the end of the day it’s a car. I knew I’d have to replace it one day, even Papá’s been wondering when I’d finally scrap it.”

 

“Okay. It’s up to you, we can pick one out, restore your Civic, or do both if you like.”

 

Lance blanched and waved his hands, “no! That’s definitely not necessary.” He eyed Shiro’s earnest expression and sighed, “you’re serious, aren’t you? If I don’t, you’ll pick out something super pretentious won’t you?”

 

Shiro grinned, “absolutely.”

 

“Hey,” Lance tilted his head to the side, “what do you drive?”

 

“Let me take you out to dinner and I’ll show you.”

 

It looked like Lance was going to nod, but he suddenly stopped, eyes wide in horror, “I am so, so stupid.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Shiro reached out to put his hand on Lance’s shoulder, but instead trailed his fingers down his arm to clasp his hand.

 

Lance shook his head. “I can’t even leave your apartment, do you remember what I showed up in!?” he exclaimed, “I can’t leave, like, at all. I’m stuck here until all your neighbors go to bed.”

 

Instead of offering Lance more comfort, Shiro simply smiled and said, “don’t worry about that, you’ll have something to wear by the time we leave.” He turned to his phone again, “Allura’s assistant is an excellent stylist as well. Besides, where I’m planning to take you requires more than booty shorts and crop tops,” he winked at Lance, “not that I’m complaining.”

 

“I own more than booty shorts and crop tops,” Lance huffed.

 

“Sorry. Right. Or obscenely short silky robes.”

 

Lance huffed and rolled away. Shiro thought he may have pushed too far, and was ready to apologize until he saw Lance hanging off the other end of the bed, plump ass popped up for a brief moment. He swallowed audibly to suppress a moan, then groaned anyway when Lance popped back up, flipping said robe over his head to settle on his back.

 

“Did you mean this?” Lance asked, peeking over his shoulder with a sly smirk.

 

Shiro spared the barest glance at his phone, tossed it to the side, and crawled across the bed to crowd up against Lance’s back. “You,” he rumbled, lips pressed to Lance’s ear, “are not allowed,” his lips trailed down to the collar of the robe. Lance immediately shrugged the fabric off while tilting his head to give Shiro more access, “to wear this,” he licked the curve between shoulder and neck, “in public,” kissed the same spot, “any more,” and bit down, hard.

 

Lance cried out, but his head fell back onto Shiro’s shoulder, body going limp in surrender. “Y—yes Daddy,” he whimpered.

 

Shiro let go of Lance’s neck, but immediately returned to kiss and lick the red indents in the muscle, and finally dared to reach out and grasp Lance’s hip. “What’s the nicest thing you own, clothing wise?” he asked, intent conversational but tone still possessive.

 

Lance shivered, “uh…my high school chorus tuxedo?”

 

“That you would wear out,” Shiro clarified and continued pressing kisses, traveling across Lance’s shoulder and back up his neck to bite gently behind his ear.

 

“Oh…right…” Lance moaned. Shiro could feel his hips hitch forward. “Um…khakis and a sport coat, for my sister’s wedding.”

 

“Business casual?”

 

“So-ooh…something like that.”

 

Shiro paused for only a couple of seconds to think, “hmm…nope, you don’t have anything appropriate for where I’m taking you,” and moved away to see the mark he left. It was red now, but Shiro knew it would bloom beautifully into purple in a few short minutes. Suddenly, he realized, “I never asked if I could mark you…”

 

That seemed to jolt Lance out of his stupor as well. “Uh…no?”

 

“And I just did. I’m sorry.”

 

“Will it show over what I’m assuming will be a collared shirt tonight?”

 

“No…”

 

“Then it’s okay.”

 

“Are you sure? What about your…job?”

 

Lance twisted his torso, then struggled a bit until Shiro let go and gave him enough room to fully turn around. “You’re okay with that? My shows?”

 

Shiro paused to consider. “Do you regularly invite strange men to join you?”

 

“Never,” Lance answered immediately, “you’re the first, and most likely only, like, ever.”

 

“I wasn’t going to ask you to stop, unless you want to.”

 

“No, I was actually planning to have that conversation before the end of the day. I want to keep doing my shows.”

 

Shiro nodded and smiled in encouragement, “good.”

 

“Speaking of…” Lance returned the smile, though there was something sneaky hinting at its corners, “my viewers were wondering if you’d be making another appearance, and if that would include the debut of your cock.”

 

All of Shiro’s possessive confidence left him in a rushed exhale. “They…what? I—um…”

 

Lance hurried to cup Shiro’s jaw with his palms. “Only if you want to,” he reassured, “you don’t have to.”

 

“Not anytime soon,” Shiro admitted, “I’d like to get to know you, and your body, before I do something like that again.”

 

“Totally understandable,” Lance said, “now where were we?” He leaned back, letting the robe slide off his other shoulder with a smirk.

 

Shiro’s hand slid to Lance’s hip again, tugging him closer and closer until Lance clambered onto his lap. Shiro returned to his neck, and was just making his way down to his collar bone when his doorbell rang. He groaned, “damnit,” and gently extracted himself from Lance. He smiled at Lance’s pout and kissed the tip of his nose, “be right back.”

 

He was still wearing his t-shirt, and it was surprisingly also still clean, so he picked up his sweats off the floor, hopped into them, and snagged his wallet off the dresser before making his way to the front of the apartment. When he opened the door, he smiled at the attendant and stepped back to let him roll a tray of covered dishes inside.

 

“Enjoy, Mr. Shirogane,” he said.

 

“Thanks, Joe,” Shiro replied, easily pulling his usual tip from his wallet one-handed and handing it over, “have a great day.”

 

“You too, Mr. Shirogane,” Joe called over his shoulder, closing the door on his way out.

 

Shiro paused to consider bringing the cart to the bedroom, or bringing Lance into the kitchen in only his robe, when Lance’s voice startled him out of his thinking.

 

“You know the bellhop by name?” Lance called, propped against the door frame. He’d pulled the robe around himself and tied it closed, but the light shining from behind him told Shiro his underwear was still somewhere on the floor, or buried under the covers.

 

“Attendant, actually,” Shiro corrected, “and yeah. I’ve lived here for almost seven years, retired for five. It’s good to know the names of the people who help take care of you.”

 

“Bachelors or Masters?” Lance asked, moving across the living room to stand by the cart.

 

“Masters, why?”

 

“So, going off the assumption that you went through school at the same pace the average person does, you’re thirty?”

 

“You could have simply asked how old I was,” Shiro grouched.

 

Lance grinned, cheeky, “this was more fun. And, now I also know you haven’t been laid in nearly seven years, and I’m shedding a few tears for you.”

 

“Keep it up, and it’ll be even longer,” Shiro warned.

 

“You’d only be hurting yourself.”

 

“I have my hand, and a live cam show that’s pretty entertaining.”

 

“You also now have said cam show in your bed, able to tease you until you give in.”

 

“That…is a valid point.” Shiro pursed his lips, but couldn’t think of another comeback, so he began wheeling the cart toward the dining table, “come on, before it gets cold.”

 

Lance followed, his rumbling stomach announcing his hunger rather aggressively, “what’d you get us?”

 

“Bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes, and strawberries. I have syrup and whipped cream,” Shiro pointed over his shoulder at the kitchen, “and coffee and tea.”

 

“Is your coffee on par with Torta Bella?” Lance asked, skeptical.

 

“Who do you think introduced Hunk to those beans?” Shiro replied, feigning hurt. When Lance spluttered his apologies, Shiro laughed, “that would be Allura, but she wouldn’t let me drink anything else once we met, and now I’m a coffee snob just like her.” He gestured to the cart and turned to head into the kitchen. He checked the coffee machine, a pleased smile on his face seeing that it’d done its job and started at its scheduled time. He pulled down two mugs, filling each from the machine’s built in dispenser. Immediately the room filled with the delicious aroma. Shiro sighed, and behind him Lance moaned.

 

“Is it bad I can tell that’s exactly the same coffee?” Lance asked.

 

“Probably means you spend too much time at Torta Bella,” Shiro teased, turning around with both mug handles in one hand to see the provided dishes and cutlery on the table properly set, food dished onto each. Lance was poking his head in the fridge, then emerging with the can of whipped cream. The pantry was just beside, and a quick peek had him grabbing the syrup as well. He turned and grinned at Shiro, then went back to the spread and put them on the table. Shiro joined Lance at the table with an amused smile and a raised brow. When Lance reached for his mug, he pulled his hand back to ask, “cotillion?”

 

Lance glowered, hands still reaching for his mug. When Shiro didn’t give in, he huffed, “under protest.” Shiro gave in and Lance took the mug, cradling it in his hands to inhale the aroma straight from the cup and hummed in contentment.

 

Shiro chuckled at his answer. “Me too,” he admitted, “my mother made me attend every single year.”

 

“My condolences,” Lance murmured before taking a sip.

 

Shiro shrugged, “it got me some pretty important connections that I was able to use for college and my job.”

 

“What was your job?”

 

“Hardware Development and Testing at Altea Tech.”

 

“Did you just say Altea Tech?” Lance asked, eyes wide. When Shiro nodded, Lance slumped back into his chair with a thump. “Wait. Wait. You said your friend, Hunk’s wife, is—“

 

“Allura.”

 

“—Allura. Allura, like, Allura Smythe, daughter of Alfor, the _founder_ of _Altea Tech!?_ ”

 

“Well she’s Allura Garrett now, but yes?”

 

“Alfor started the Mobile branch just for Allura and…and you. You said it when I called this morning, and that girl at Torta Bella called you Mr. Shirogane. Takashi Shirogane, holy shit I’m so stupid…” Lance slumped farther in his chair and tried to hide behind his coffee mug.

 

“I’m not surprised you didn’t recognize me. They never publicized any pictures after the accident,” Shiro gently took the cup from Lance’s limp fingers, setting it by his plate. “Come on, we can talk while we eat.” He wheedled until Lance agreed, and let him use the syrup and whipped cream first while he continued, “Allura chose Mobile because of Hunk. They’d met online in our last year post grad, and she wasn’t content just being his Sugar Momma any more. Alfor wanted to expand for years, but was just waiting for Allura to finish school so she could run his first branch. It was a smart business move, too.”

 

“Yeah,” Lance agreed, “Altea coming here revived the economy. My sister Veronica works there in the R&D department.”

 

“Really,” Shiro said, “that’s a competitive department.”

 

“You’re telling me. They recruited her straight out of South Alabama and she still had to go through five interviews.”

 

“When was this?”

 

“Last year.”

 

Shiro nodded, “how does she feel about the position? The pay?”

 

Lance shrugged, “she hasn’t complained to me about it.” He saw Shiro’s calculating gaze and pursed his lips, “hey—hey. No, you’re my Sugar Daddy, not hers. Don’t do her any favors. She worked hard to get there, and won’t appreciate any favoritism from you.”

 

Shiro’s look immediately turned contrite, “you’re right, I’m sorry.”

 

Lance nodded and moved on, “so when you say you worked in Hardware Development and Testing, you really meant to say—“

 

“Head of Hardware Development and Testing.”

 

“So the accident was—“

 

“The Teleduv Experiment, yes.”

 

Lance’s eyes grew wide, “it was a miracle no one died, that you were the only person hurt—“

 

“I was the only person there,” Shiro admitted.

 

“You—what?”

 

“I had a feeling that it wasn’t ready, and I sent everyone out to run some diagnostics on my own. I watched my head scientist turn it off. It required a special key, and he took it with him. There was no way it could have turned on—“

 

“Except it did.”

 

“—except it did, and it overloaded and exploded.”

 

“Sabotage?”

 

“No. I hand picked my team, there was only three of them. Even so, the police went through a full-on investigation. It really was an accident.”

 

There was a pause, though the silence was comfortable if a little heavy. Finally, Lance took a deep breath, “I still can’t believe I didn’t put the pieces together. I guess the idea of meeting you was so beyond my scope of reality I wrote it off as impossible before the thought even entered my mind.”

 

“It was refreshing, actually,” Shiro said with a smile, “to meet someone who didn’t immediately bend over backward to get on my good side.”

 

“Except I did anyway.”

 

“Not really. You were grateful for the money I gave you, and then simply an opportunist when you saw me on Skype.”

 

“True. You’re still the hottest guy I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Even compared to the old me?” Shiro asked.

 

“Especially compared to the old you,” Lance reassured, “I mean yeah, your looks did you all the favors, but now…” he studied Shiro’s face, gently tracing the scar across his nose and playing with his white forelock, “I dunno, it suits you. Like you…you were unfinished before, but now the artist is done with his masterpiece.”

 

“Okay now you’re bending over backward to get on my good side,” Shiro teased, uneasy with Lance’s open and honest praise.

 

“Not if it’s true,” Lance replied with a wink, and Shiro was reminded of when Lance said that about his Skype name. He chuckled, but didn’t reply, so Lance wagged a finger at him and scolded, “this is where you say ‘you have a point there’, and I agree with you, but I’ll let it slide this time.”

 

“Only this time?” Shiro asked, leaning back to finish off his coffee.

 

“Yup,” Lance did the same, letting his legs fall apart to show off the insides of his thighs. The robe fell neatly between his legs, covering his cock while showing off its growing outline.

 

Shiro cleared his throat, his legs spreading on their own to make room for his increasing interest.

 

“Besides dinner, do you have any other plans for me today?” Lance asked, hand trailing down to toy with the knot on his robe’s tie.

 

“If you pick out a car today, we’ll go test drive it before dinner,” Shiro said, voice already deepening with desire.

 

Lance’s eyes flicked to the clock. Their breakfast had definitely been brunch, but there was still plenty of time. “When will Allura’s assistant show up with my clothes?”

 

“Three.”

 

“Good.” Lance set down his now empty mug and moved to kneel between Shiro’s legs. His fingers trailed up his thighs, brushing over his cock to hook in his waistband.

 

Shiro’s breathing was picking up, but he still asked, “what are you doing?”

 

Lance spared him an unimpressed glance and answered, “I never got to taste you earlier, Daddy,” he paused, eyes flicking down to the rapidly tenting sweats, then looked back up at Shiro through his lashes, “and I want a pearl necklace.”

 

Shiro groaned. He had enough brain cells left to set aside his own mug, then ran his fingers through Lances hair and down, pushing his robe off his shoulders again. “What are you waiting for, Baby?” he asked, hips making aborted moves toward Lance.

 

Lance hummed while he tugged the sweats down, smiling when Shiro lifted his hips so he could pull them all the way to his ankles. Shiro took the initiative to pull one foot out of the pants so he could spread his legs wide, slumping a bit farther in his chair to bring his hips to the edge of the seat.

 

Shiro’s cock curved up toward his belly button, and Lance licked his lips as he reached out with one hand to gently grasp the base and hold it up. He shuffled up close so his breath could be felt over the head, then ducked down to trail feather light kisses up the underside.

 

Shiro couldn’t suppress his moan, though he did manage not to let his head fall back. He watched, eyes half lidded as Lance reached the tip, looked up at Shiro, and stuck his tongue under his foreskin to swirl around the head. Shiro gasped, hips bucking up in reflex, cock head slipping over Lance’s lips to trail precum across his cheek. “Shit, shit…sorry,” he muttered when Lance reared back in surprise.

 

Lance raise a brow, trying to look miffed, though his lips quirked in amusement. “I’ll admit, Daddy,” he started, tone affecting disinterest, “I’d gladly let you fuck my mouth, but that’s something we’ll have to work up to.” He ended with a wink, and didn’t let Shiro respond as he suddenly leaned forward, lips starting with a kiss to his tip, then parting around the head to push his foreskin down while he worked his way as far down as he could in one go.

 

“O— _oh_!” Shiro gasped, surprised, “fuck, Lance…” His thighs trembled in his restraint, the hand on Lance’s shoulder trailing back up to tangle in his hair. Lance paused, but when Shiro didn’t tug or try to move his head in any way began to suck as he drew back, pulling a low groan from Shiro.

 

Lance’s hands weren’t idle, the one already wrapped around Shiro’s cock joining Lance’s mouth to work his shaft while his other hand caressed his lower abdomen and played with his happy trail.

 

After a few tentative minutes, Lance seemed to find his rhythm and began bobbing in earnest, pushing down a little farther each time until he reached his gag reflex. Every push down Lance pressed his tongue hard to the underside of Shiro’s cock, and every drag back up he sucked as hard as he dared. His hand always kept up with his mouth, fist touching his lips and grasping tight.

 

Shiro, distantly, felt grateful that he had to focus so much on behaving. With his attention split between Lance, keeping his hips still, and holding his head up to watch, he was lasting far longer than he would have thought. This, of course, didn’t prevent him from making noise, and the high-pitched whines coming from his mouth would be something he’d definitely feel embarrassed about later.

 

Just a short minute later, Shiro felt the tightening in his gut that told him he’d be coming soon. He had enough presence of mind not to pull Lance’s hair, instead gently grasping the side of his head and urging him away. “Gonna—gonna come,” he gasped.

 

Lance immediately straightened up. He used one hand to point Shiro’s cock toward his collar bones, while the other sped up working over his shaft, his saliva making slick noises under his fist. He looked up, catching Shiro’s eye and smirking at his desperate gaze. “Come on, Daddy,” he whined, “I earned it, didn’t I? My pearl necklace?”

 

Shiro’s next whine turned into a groan. He curled forward in his desperation not to throw his head back so he could watch, and came. He felt his cock jerk in Lance’s grasp, watched him gasp as cum splattered across his collar bones. His cock jerked again, shooting more cum over Lance’s neck and upper chest. After a few more weak dribbles, Shiro let go of Lance’s head and slumped back into his chair.

 

Lance looked down at his chest, then back up to Shiro with a smirk. “It’s beautiful, thank you Daddy.”

 

“Oh my god…” Shiro groaned. His cock twitched, still in Lance’s fist, and he rolled his eyes when Lance giggled at him and let go.

 

Lance gingerly crawled up into Shiro’s lap, robe hanging from his elbows, the ends draped over his legs while his cock stood hard and proud, parting the silky fabric. “Daddy…” he murmured, “did I do good?”

 

Shiro took a deep breath, then another, and another. Lance squirmed, and Shiro immediately gripped his hip to keep him still with a hiss. Lance stopped with a quick ‘sorry’, and Shiro took one more deep breath before looking up at Lance. He was beautiful, flushed down to his chest, cum dripping from his collar bones to his pecs, robe draped around him in a way that was accidental and effortless, and all the more sexy because of it. His eyes trailed down, landing on where Lance’s cock pointed directly at him. “You did so well, Baby,” he murmured, his grip on Lance’s hip gentling to soft caresses that traveled down to his thigh and under the robe. He watched Lance’s breath hitch and his cock twitch, and took pity on him. “Come on, let’s go shower.”

 

Lance deflated for a moment, then perked up, “together?”

 

“Yes,” Shiro chuckled.

 

Lance scrambled off Shiro so fast he nearly fell, and hurried to the bedroom. Shiro didn’t hesitate to follow, eager to not let Lance out of his sight. He was rewarded with seeing Lance’s robe fluttering to the bed and his naked ass disappearing through the open doorway to the bathroom. When he followed Lance in, he nearly bumped into him. “Oh, hey,” Shiro said, almost a question.

 

Lance stood as if frozen, looking around the bathroom in what Shiro could only describe as awe. After a moment Lance shook himself and turned to Shiro, “did your bathroom come like this? Or did you renovate in here?”

 

“It came like this, part of why I picked it,” Shiro said, slipping around Lance to turn on the shower. He took his time, then, to look around, trying to see the space through Lance’s eyes. Yeah, he could definitely see it. The granite countertops matched those in the kitchen - light tan speckled through with bits of dark and shiny, with two glass bowl sinks and fancy fountain style faucets mounted to the wall. The cabinets below were glossy white, again matching the kitchen, with shiny silver hardware. The floor and shower tiles kept the theme, a lighter tan with texture that reminded Shiro of a sandy beach. His shower was large, at least large enough that it had a glass block wall instead of doors or a curtain. Beside it was a large built in jacuzzi tub, big enough even for Shiro to comfortably fit in. And the walls were a bright light blue. The color reminded Shiro of the sky on a bright summer beach day. He definitely understood Lance’s awe.

 

“I’d pick a roach infested dump if this was the bathroom,” Lance commented, pulling a chuckle out of Shiro.

 

“I hope any place with a bathroom like this has higher standards,” Shiro commented, then took Lance’s hand and led him into the shower.

 

“Fuck me sideways,” Lance burst out, “it’s a rain shower!”

 

Shiro looked up at the large square shower head mounted to the ceiling. “Yeah.”

 

Lance shook his head, let Shiro maneuver him under the water, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “My pearls are going to wash away,” he murmured.

 

“I’ll have to get you real ones, then,” Shiro replied, and Lance blushed. Shiro smiled and pulled him closer, slotting his thigh between Lance’s, pleased to feel he was still hard. “For now…” he trailed off, guiding Lance’s hips down onto his thigh, “why don’t you come on my leg.”

 

“Oh…oh, fuck,” Lance moaned, immediately rubbing his cock on Shiro’s leg, head tipping back. He spluttered when he got a face full of rain shower, and instead tucked his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck, “fuck, Daddy, I’m so close.”

 

“That’s it, Baby,” Shiro encouraged, hand smoothing up and down Lance’s back, “come when you’re ready.”

 

They lapsed into silence then, Shiro occasionally humming with pleasure or encouragement, while Lance whimpered and moaned as he thrust harder and faster against Shiro’s thigh until he stuttered and thrust hard once, twice, and came with a cry, cum striping over Shiro’s leg only to be quickly washed away. He slumped against Shiro, who held him close and murmured quiet praise while he recovered.

 

When Lance could stand on his own again, Shiro gently washed him all over, then protested when Lance insisted he do the same.

 

Lance won that argument.

 

Once clean, dry, and with minty fresh breath, they returned to the bedroom. Shiro made straight for his drawers, while Lance stood awkwardly by the bed. He picked up his robe and found his briefs buried under the covers, but didn’t put them on yet.

 

Fortunately, Shiro was thinking ahead. Clothes in hand, he turned around and held them out for Lance. “Here,” he said, “these should at least fit well enough they won’t fall off.”

 

“Oh. Thanks,” Lance replied, as if automatically, and dropped his things back on the bed to take the t-shirt and running shorts from Shiro.

 

Shiro nodded, then turned back to find something similar for himself. He opted for the bright neon blue Altea Tech logo t-shirt he got in his welcome package and black basketball shorts. When he turned back around, he saw Lance already dressed and fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

 

It was his Star Wars themed Chuy’s shirt, a black tee with nachos shaped like Darth Vader’s helmet. Below it said ‘I’m Nacho Father’, with the restaurant name and logo. Barely seen underneath were the bright red running shorts he’d given Lance.

 

“What’s…Chuy’s?” Lance asked when Shiro’s appreciative but amused stare zeroed in on how little of the shorts peeked out from under the shirt.

 

Shiro blinked, looked up, and blushed at Lance’s raised brow. “Uh…what?”

 

“Chuy’s?”

 

“Oh. It’s Tex Mex. I’m from Austin, where it originated. It’s one of my favorite restaurants,” Shiro answered while doing the same funny hop into his boxer briefs and shorts.

 

Lance pursed his lips, “huh. Never heard of it.”

 

“Yeah, unfortunately the closest to here is in Tuscaloosa.”

 

“Bummer.”

 

Shiro shrugged, “I make trips home often enough.” He eyed Lance with appreciation once more, then tossed his shirt on the bed and sat next to it after picking up his prosthetic. He spent a few moments rolling his shoulder and readying the latches and receptors there, then did the same to the arm in his lap. The air in the room seemed suddenly awkward, so he looked over his left shoulder to where Lance was standing, hands fisted in his shirt and very obviously not looking at Shiro.

 

It seemed Lance felt his gaze, but still jumped when he looked back at Shiro. “Oh, um…do you want me to…go? Or…” he tapered off, biting his lip, eyes flicking away every few seconds.

 

“Actually, if you’re not too uncomfortable, it’s easier when I have help,” Shiro replied mildly, working hard to keep his face neutral.

 

“Yeah, sure. I, um…yeah,” Lance stammered. He walked around the side of the bed to stand in front of Shiro, “what do you want me to do?”

 

“You’re not uncomfortable?” Shiro asked, surprised.

 

Lance shook his head, “actually I’m kinda fascinated, but I didn’t wanna stare and be rude, so…”

 

“Oh,” Shiro picked up the prosthetic and moved over to give Lance room on his right side, “stare all you want, I appreciate the help.” He smiled at Lance’s relieved sigh, and when he was seated beside him continued, “the neural connectors are all color-coded, and fit together kinda like when you install an aftermarket car stereo. I’ll hold up the arm, and if you could get the connectors all hooked up, I can finish locking it in place.”

 

Lance spent a moment bent down, looking intently between the prosthetic arm and where it connected to the cap on Shiro’s upper arm, then nodded, “yeah, I can do that.”

 

Shiro nodded back and moved the arm into position. He watched as Lance carefully pressed the matching connectors together, nose and cheeks twitching as each set of nerves came to life. It always tingled, even nearly four years later. After a much shorter time than he could ever accomplish on his own, Lance sat back with a grin, “done.”

 

Shiro hunched down to check, found all the connectors paired, and nodded. He gently moved the arm up in to place and twisted it into the cap on his arm. Last he closed the three latches that locked the arm and, essentially, turned it on. It took a moment, as it usually did, for his fingers to twitch and his body to gain control of the arm. When it did, he checked his range of movement for each joint, then picked up his shirt and slid it on.

 

“That is so cool,” Lance said, so quietly Shiro assumed he wasn’t meant to hear it. Too bad.

 

Shiro grinned, “yeah.” He stood and held out his right hand to Lance, who didn’t hesitate to take it and haul himself up. “Come on, let’s pick out a car,” Shiro picked up his lap top and left for the living room.

 

Behind him, he heard Lance mutter, “damn, I thought he’d forget,” and chuckled.

 

“Nice try,” he called back. He sat on the couch and watched Lance shuffle into the room with his arms crossed. “Come on, I won’t even make you look at luxury cars, ok?”

 

Lance began to nod, then hesitated. “Define luxury,” he said with suspicion, curling onto the cushion beside Shiro.

 

Laptop open and booting up on his thighs, Shiro slid an arm around Lance’s shoulders but looked toward the ceiling when he answered, “probably beyond what you would define as luxury.”

 

“As in?”

 

“Porsche, Audi, Aston Martin…”

 

“One of those is downstairs in the garage, isn’t it?”

 

“…maybe…”

 

“I’m kinda surprised there’s not Lamborghini or something similarly extravagant on that list.”

 

“Ugh,” Shiro shook his head, “Italian cars break _constantly_. If I’m going to spend that much on a car I’d like to drive it more than once before I have to send it off to be fixed.”

 

“Huh. Okay.” Lance took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, “okay, so what do I get to choose from?”

 

“How about a BMW? That’s a good starting point.”

 

“Starting point?” Lance repeated, incredulous.

 

Shiro returned the stare with his own raised brow, “or we can look at the Porsche website. I think the 911 or the Panamera would be to your liking.”

 

“Of course they would,” Lance rolled his eyes, “since they’re _Porsche’s_.”

 

“Granted, it would take some time to get it to you,” Shiro mused, “since it’d be a custom order—“

 

“Okay! Okay!” Lance waved his hands, “BMW sounds like a _great_ starting point!”

 

Shiro grinned, “wonderful!” He pulled up his internet browser and navigated to the BMW website.

 

Lance narrowed his eyes, “you let that go way too easily.”

 

“Did I?” Shiro asked, throwing a grin Lance’s way.

 

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

 

“Guilty. Now,” Shiro pointed at the screen, where the different models were shown, “which model do you like?”

 

Lance looked at the screen, back at Shiro, then back at the screen, “uh…one that drives? I have no idea what I’m looking at.”

 

With a hum, Shiro navigated to the ‘build your own’ portion of the website and selected the body style drop down menu. “Let’s start here. What body styles do you like?”

 

“I guess…the coupe? And the sedan?”

 

“What about convertible?”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Shiro gave Lance a flat look, “do I need to threaten you with the Porsche again, Baby?”

 

“Oh my god, that really is a threat,” Lance muttered, then tucked a bit closer into Shiro’s side, “sorry, Daddy.”

 

“Would it be easier to think of this as pretend?” Shiro asked.

 

Lance looked up, “what do you mean?”

 

“Have you ever gone to a car website and customized one however you liked just for the fun of it?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Can you pretend that’s what you’re doing? Will that help you feel less—”

 

“Like I’m taking advantage of you? Yeah, maybe.”

 

Shiro smiled, “let’s try it. Here,” he slid the laptop over toward Lance, “play around, look at all the models then customize one the way you’d like. I won’t even watch.” When Lance reached out, Shiro pulled out his phone and relaxed back into the couch. He did as he promised, focusing on the puzzle game that he liked to play to keep his mind occupied when he needed a break. He felt Lance shift beside him and take the laptop off his legs, and smiled.

 

After more levels of the game than Shiro normally played in one sitting, Lance gently nudged his side and slid the laptop back onto his lap. Shiro locked his phone and set it down before looking at the summary page of what Lance picked. He stayed quiet while he scrolled down to look at all the specs and options Lance had picked. When he’d scrolled through the entire thing, he looked over at Lance to find him watching Shiro and biting his bottom lip.

 

“This is what you want?” Shiro asked, “you didn’t hold back?”

 

Lance shook his head, “I didn’t. Well, I feel like I went kinda overboard, I don’t need all that extra stuff but…yea.”

 

Shiro hummed and looked over the specs one more time. “Like I said, before dinner we’ll go by the dealership and test drive one. They might have this one, though it may not have all the package options you picked…but a lot of that they can do while we wait.” He opened his mouth to say something else when Lance suddenly curled up and buried his face in Shiro’s side, “uh…you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” came the muffled reply, then Lance turned his head so he could speak, “I just…wow.”

 

“Save your wow for when we drive one,” Shiro grinned. He moved the laptop to the side and nudged Lance to sit up, “are you hungry?”

 

“Um…” Lance’s stomach answered for him, and he smiled through his blush, “I guess I am.”

 

“I’m gonna go make a call,” Shiro said and picked up his phone, “go take a look around the kitchen, make yourself at home.” He waited for Lance to nod, then took the laptop and his phone back into his room.

 

He opened a new tab and looked up the local BMW dealership, found the information he wanted, and dialed the number. Once he got in touch with a real person, he smiled.

 

“Hello, my name is Takashi Shirogane, can you connect me with—“ his smile turned amused when the receptionist had a moment upon realizing who he was, then continued, “—can you connect me with your Manager, Mr. Donovan? Yes, thank you, I’ll hold.” He paced the room while he waited, then sat at his desk when the line was answered again.

 

“Hello, Mr. Donovan? My name is Takashi Shirogane, and I’m interested in purchasing a car from you—“ Shiro paused again, waiting for the manager to go through his spiel to butter him up, “yes, yes, I appreciate that. I actually have something very specific I’m looking for, and I’m hoping you can help me…”

 

——

 

After finishing the call, Shiro emerged from the bedroom to find Lance sitting at the breakfast bar eating a sandwich. He smiled, glad Lance was comfortable enough to help himself, and wandered over to find something to eat as well.

 

“Good call?” Lance asked when Shiro brushed his fingers through his hair on his way by.

 

“Mm, very good,” Shiro replied. He rounded the bar into the kitchen and did a double take. There, on the counter, was another plate with a sandwich. He looked up at Lance, who was eyeing him with a smug look, and pointed at the plate, “is that for me?”

 

“Mm, hmm,” Lance hummed around his mouth-full.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Lance nodded in reply.

 

Shiro settled for standing in front of Lance, and picked up his own sandwich.

 

——

 

Lance tried to get Shiro to fool around with him some more, but poor Shiro was too spent and any interest his cock had was more uncomfortable than pleasurable, so they curled up together on the couch and watched a show. Well, Shiro watched a show. Lance dozed on his shoulder.

 

At precisely three o’clock there was a sharp, short, three raps on Shiro’s door. He paused the show, gently nudged Lance until he sat up with a grumble, then got up to answer the door. “Thanks for your help, Nyma.”

 

Nyma, dressed smartly in a navy blue pants suit, brushed past Shiro with barely a glance. Shiro grinned, always pleased with Nyma’s cool dismissal of him. A garment bag was draped over her arm and a bag was slung over her shoulder, which she carried into his bedroom. She returned empty-handed and moved to stand in front of Lance, who looked up at her warily.

 

With a tilt of her head, Nyma looked Lance up and down, then smiled brightly and held out her hand, “hello, I’m Nyma, Mrs. Garrett’s personal assistant.”

 

Lance, looking a bit startled at the sudden change pushed off the couch to stand in front of Nyma. He took her hand, which she shook firmly. “Uh…Lance?” he said, almost like a question, then yelped when Nyma pulled him toward the bed room.

 

“Mr. Shirogane gave me your measurements,” she said when she let go of Lance’s hand. Shiro followed them and propped his shoulder on the door jamb to watch. Nyma unzipped the garment bag hanging from his closet door and pushed it back over the arms of the hangers within it. “So, I have two outfits put together, but the pieces can all be mixed into a few other looks.” She paused to shoot an unimpressed look at Shiro, “you don’t get to watch. Go away.”

 

Shiro immediately raised his hands and backed away, grinning when he heard Lance giggle, “yes ma’am.” When he cleared the door, Nyma shut it in his face and he sighed. He heard her describe the first outfit to Lance, but couldn’t picture it in his mind’s eye. So instead he flopped back on the couch and resumed his show.

 

It didn’t take nearly as long as he feared. Just fifteen minutes later the bedroom door opened. Shiro scrambled to pause his show again before turning to look. What he saw took his breath away.

 

Lance stood awkwardly in the doorway but seemed to gain confidence in response to Shiro’s gobsmacked expression. He looked…delicious. His hair was styled to show off it’s natural curl, a purposely messy tumble on his head. His face seemed to glow - Nyma probably did some of her exfoliating or mask magic. A bright blue jacket fit snugly over a lighter blue silk shirt, the top button left open to show a hint of collar bone. Only the top button of the jacket was done, the bottom splitting to make room for the hands he shoved in his pockets. His white pockets. Shiro’s eyes traveled down, past the creamy tan belt to the bright white slacks that, if Lance turned around, Shiro was sure were cut to make his thighs and ass look amazing. With his hands in his pockets, the bottom hems of Lance’s pants were raised to show off blush pink argyle socks that disappeared into leather loafers the exact same color as his belt.

 

When Shiro looked back up at Lance’s face, he was pleasantly amused to see him blushing furiously, shoulders hunched around his ears. Behind him, Nyma rolled her eyes and did something to make Lance jump and straighten his spine again. “Does he pass muster, Mr. Shirogane?” she asked over Lance’s shoulder, though her knowing smile told him she already knew the answer. Shiro wondered if his desire was so visible or if Nyma just knew him that well. Probably the latter, though more likely both if Lance’s shifting stance said anything.

 

With a shake to clear his mind, Shiro stood and beckoned Lance into the living room. “You’ve done wonders, as usual Nyma, thank you.”

 

“My pleasure, Mr. Shirogane. I’ve secured you the 5:30 reservation at Dauphin’s for this evening,” Nyma replied. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder, nodded at Shiro’s thanks, and saw herself out.

 

“Did she just say Dauphin’s?” Lance asked, eyes wide.

 

“She did,” Shiro checked the time, startled, and moved around Lance to head into his room, “and I’d better get dressed. Mr. Donovan at the BMW dealership is expecting us around 4.”

 

“Oh. Yeah,” Lance said, a bit dazed. He followed Shiro into the bedroom automatically, “I forgot.”

 

“You have your license with you, right?” Shiro asked. He remembered seeing Lance’s phone in his hand, but not much else with how enticing he’d looked in that little silk piece.

 

“Um…” Lance pulled out his phone and opened the back of his protective case revealing a small compartment, it’s slots holding a few cards and his license, “yes.”

 

Shiro nodded and ducked into the bathroom. He saw Lance perch gingerly on the edge of the bed to watch, so he left the door open and checked his face in the mirror. He’d shaved yesterday, and though he felt the stubble on his cheeks, it didn’t show enough to make shaving a necessity. He instead focused on his hair, a wavy mess on top of his head. He would need to cut it soon, but the shaved fade was a fresh week old. He stripped off his shirt, hung it on the door knob, and wet his hair with a comb run under the tap. A rough toweling got it mostly dry again, and he worked his pomade through it before combing it all back. He had thick enough hair that it didn’t slick against his scalp, merely flowing toward the back of his head, the white blending into the black in a way Shiro thought actually looked kinda cool.

 

A splash of cologne later, he grabbed the t-shirt and walked back through the bedroom toward his closet, smirking at how raptly Lance was watching him. Caught, Lance blushed but didn’t stop staring.

 

He opened his closet door and tossed his shirt in the hamper. It was considered a walk-in, since he could physically step inside it, but that was pretty much it. He turned to the left and ran his hand along his small collection of suits. Nyma knew his tastes, and his wardrobe (since she’d selected nearly all of it for him), and he realized he had the perfect accompanying ensemble to Lance’s outfit. Bonus points, it was his favorite. With a grin he turned to the shelving on the closet’s other side and pulled out a crisp shirt in the same blush pink as Lance’s socks. He shrugged into this first, then dropped his shorts in favor of the light grey slacks he chose. He turned to the bedroom while he buttoned his shirt, raising a brow at Lance, whose gaze was definitely trained on the parted flaps of his open pants.

 

“See something you like?” Shiro asked, chuckling when Lance nearly jumped off the bed, eyes snapping up to his face.

 

Seeing Shiro’s teasing look, he relaxed a bit and changed his posture into something a little more sultry, “you know I do.”

 

Seeing that his tease backfired on him, Shiro grinned while he tucked his shirt into his slacks, then did up the zipper and button, “if you’re good, you can have it again after dinner.” He didn’t miss Lance’s moan but a sudden thought occurred to him, “that is…if that’s okay? Does, um…does Keith need to know where you are?”

 

Lance at first looked offended, “why would I—“ but he cut himself off as realization dawned on him, “oh.” Shiro was thinking of his safety, that someone he trusted knew where he was in case something happened, or, heaven forbid, Shiro was a predator. “Yeah. I mean—no, he already knows. I texted him while you were on the phone earlier.”

 

“Good.” Shiro passed on the jacket and instead slid a matching vest over his shirt. He did up all the buttons, then turned to his sleeves. After a moment’s hesitation, instead of buttoning the cuffs he rolled them up and over his forearms for a more casual look. Also, he knew how good he used to look like that, and hoped he still did. Lance’s heated gaze sweeping over him was answer enough. He finished the look with a black belt, pink socks covered in tiny grey-blue dots, black leather dress shoes, and his favorite watch; a Victorinox Alliance, all silver. He checked the time, pleased to see only another fifteen minutes had gone by, pocketed his phone, wallet, and keys, and stepped up to Lance still sitting on the bed. “Ready?”

 

“I’m going to ruin these pants,” Lance lamented, but stood and took Shiro’s offered elbow.

 

Shiro smiled and led the way out of the apartment and to the elevator, “that would take some serious effort.”

 

“How so?”

 

“You ever see the video of those two guys that get all kinds of stuff thrown on them? And the one guy’s clothes repel all of it?”

 

“No way.”

 

“Yes way.”

 

They reached the elevator and Lance pressed the ‘down’ button. The short wait for the car was comfortably quiet, as was the ride down to the parking garage. Shiro led them down a short hall and through it to a much smaller segment of parking spaces, and stopped at its threshold.

 

“Woah,” Lance breathed, awed at the wide array of luxury and _ultra luxury_ cars parked in front of him, “are all these yours?”

 

“No,” Shiro chuckled. He let Lance have another moment, then tugged him to the right down to the far corner, “I just have the one, down here.” He gestured to one of the simpler looking cars at the end of the lane.

 

“A Porsche. Of course you have a Porsche. Why an SUV though?”

 

“I can’t fit in the little sport models,” Shiro ducked his head, “it’s like…did you see The Incredibles?”

 

“I have five younger siblings. I could probably quote the entire movie,” Lance said, deadpan.

 

“Well, then just think of Mr. Incredible stuffing himself in his tiny car, and that’s what I looked like in a 911.”

 

Lance burst out laughing and climbed into the door Shiro opened for him, still chuckling. When Shiro made his way around to climb in the driver's side Lance was still grinning.

 

“So this is a Cayenne?” Lance asked, “I’m guessing, since that’s the only Porsche SUV I’ve seen.”

 

“Macan,” Shiro replied, starting the car as Lance nodded, “it’s a little smaller, and not as fast or powerful, but I sat in it and it just…felt right. Plus it’s not as popular, so…” He keyed the BMW dealer into the GPS, pulled out, and maneuvered to the exit and then the road.

 

“Do you mind if I play some music?” Lance asked, sheepish.

 

Shiro shook his head, “go right ahead.” He waved his hand at the radio controls, giving Lance permission to do whatever he liked.

 

Lance fiddled with the radio and his phone, and Shiro realized he was hooking up to the bluetooth. After a few moments Lance exclaimed in triumph, and then upbeat music played from the car’s speakers.

 

The ride to the dealership felt much shorter, probably because Lance sang along to every song and moved his body in ways Shiro couldn’t watch or he’d crash in his distraction. They arrived with smiles on their faces, and Shiro recognized the manager from his online photo waiting outside for them.

 

“Mr. Donovan,” Shiro called when he stepped out of his car, though he waited for Lance to come around before approaching the man.

 

“Mr. Shirogane?” Mr. Donovan asked, then shook his head and smiled, “it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He met them half way and held out his hand, shaking first Shiro’s then Lance’s, “Shane Donovan. Pleased to meet you, Mr…?”

 

Shiro looked at Lance expectantly, who raised his brows in realization that Shiro didn’t even know his last name. “Lance McClain.”

 

“Mr. McClain, Mr. Shirogane, if you’ll follow me,” Mr. Donovan turned and led them into the building, taking them past the main floor lobby into a smaller open area. In the middle of the floor stood—

 

“Is…is that it?” Lance asked, coming to a stop while Shiro and Mr. Donovan kept walking.

 

Shiro turned around to smile at Lance, while Mr. Donovan looked over and nodded, “I made a few calls and was lucky enough to find it in Pensacola. Apparently someone ordered this one but changed their mind and wanted it in white.”

 

“I appreciate your effort to get this car to us,” Shiro replied, “what about the added options in the build code?”

 

Mr. Donovan nodded, “some were already there, the rest we were able to install before your arrival.” He turned to Lance, “would you like a closer look?”

 

Lance nodded, bottom lip caught in his teeth, and cautiously approached the car. Shiro watched with a fond smile, the bright blue M4 convertible nearly glowing in the fluorescent lighting. Lance walked around the car, hand hovering over the exterior. He gingerly leaned over the doors to get a closer look at the interior, examining the dash.

 

“You’re welcome to touch it. Get in, see how it feels,” Mr. Donovan said and chuckled when Lance jumped back as if reprimanded, then blushed and stepped up to the car again.

 

“Right. Thanks.” Lance carefully opened the door and gingerly sat himself in the driver's seat.

 

Shiro walked up to the car then, humming appreciatively.

 

“Will you fit in this, Shiro?” Lance asked, eyeing Shiro’s broad shoulders.

 

“Let’s find out.” Shiro got in the passenger seat, scooting it back as far as it would go, and settled in. “I think so,” he turned to Mr. Donovan, “can we put the top up?”

 

“Of course,” Mr. Donovan moved to the passenger door and passed the keys over to Lance. “This is a keyless start, so all you have to do is press the brake and hit the start button, and as long as the key is in the vehicle it will start.”

 

Lance did as instructed, the car rumbling to life beneath him. He made a small noise, and blushed again at Shiro’s knowing grin. Yeah, it definitely sounded like a moan. Mr. Donovan explained how to raise the convertible top, then stepped back to let Lance do it on his own. He was a quick study, Shiro realized, because he followed each step just right and soon the hard top panels were rising from behind them and sliding into place. Shiro raised his window, shifted a bit, and nodded before lowering his window again.

 

“You’re welcome to take it for a spin,” Mr. Donovan said, “I’ll open the doors for you.” He walked over to do just that, standing out of the way when Lance put it in gear and slowly maneuvered out of the room and through the parked cars waiting to be bought.

 

“Where do I go?” Lance asked, nervous.

 

Mr. Donovan grinned, “wherever you like. If I’m not here when you get back, Mr. Shirogane has my personal number. Call or text and I’ll be right there.”

 

Shiro waved his thanks, then turned to Lance, “you ready?”

 

“Oh, god…what if I bump into something? Or crash? Or both?” Lance’s hands were shaking.

 

Shiro reached out to take his hands, holding them tight, “have you done that before?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then don’t worry about it. It’s a car, Lance. Let’s drive it.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah. A car. Right. A car worth almost as much as my parent’s house. No big deal,” Lance muttered, but carefully made his way to the road and drove off.

 

——

 

“Sign here, and it’s all yours,” Mr. Donovan said, tapping his pen on the last line.

 

Lance had fallen in love with the car. Shiro could see it. One short drive, a longer walk-through of all the controls and bells and whistles, and an even longer purchase process, and Lance was still smiling this soft little smile that made Shiro’s chest ache.

 

Mr. Donovan stayed with them through the whole process outside of Lance’s test drive, and was now with them in the loan office even though Shiro was simply writing a check for the car. Shiro led the way through the purchasing portion which thankfully included a new tag, registration, and the warranties and extra packages he wanted for Lance’s car. While Lance signed, he was busy on his phone adding the vehicle to his auto insurance, already knowing Lance would baulk at how much the premium would be.

 

Now Lance hesitated, pen hovering over the last line. He bit his lip again, looked at Shiro, and raised his brows. Shiro mimicked the look, throwing the decision back at Lance, though the teasing twist to his lips hopefully reminded him that it was this or Shiro’s pick which would be much more pretentious. Lance exhaled through his nose, turned back to the page, and quickly signed.

 

“Congratulations, Mr. McClain,” the loan officer, whose name plate said _Gregory Jacobs_ , announced.

 

Mr. Donovan and Shiro repeated the sentiment, and Shiro leaned close to press a kiss to Lance’s temple. They all stood and shook hands, Shiro pausing with Mr. Donovan to finalize his arrangement to have his own car delivered back to his apartment. “Yes, the landlord or building manager should be able to put them in your mailbox, or will hold them for you to pick up.”

 

“Wonderful. Thank you, again, for all you’ve done for us today.”

 

“It was my pleasure, Mr. Shirogane. If you or Mr. McClain need anything, please don’t hesitate to call me directly.”

 

There was another round of hand shakes with their goodbyes, and Shiro led an excited Lance to his new car. “Do you know where Dauphin’s is?” he asked.

 

“Uh…no. You?” Lance tried walking Shiro to his door, but Shiro insisted on helping Lance into the drivers side, then slid into the passenger seat. They’d put the top down again during the walk-through, and Lance made no move to put it back up.

 

“I have a general idea, but I also have the address.” They spent a few minutes getting the car’s GPS set to their destination, then Lance pulled out of the parking lot to follow the directions. “That was fast.”

 

“What was fast?”

“Buying this car,” Lance explained, “I went with Mamá and Papá when he bought his next car, and all the paperwork and financial stuff took like…six hours. Perks of being Takashi Shirogane?”

 

“Sort of, I guess,” Shiro replied, ducking his head. He felt his cheeks warm, and knew they were pink when he heard Lance chuckle at him.

 

“Well it’s a good thing, we’re gonna be right on time for dinner,” Lance said. The clock showed 4:57, and it would be roughly twenty minutes to Dauphin’s, which gave them enough time to park and make it up to the restaurant.

 

——

 

“Good evening, sir. Do you have a reservation?” the hostess smiled at them, flicking open the cover of the tablet on her arm.

 

Shiro smiled back, “Shirogane, for two.”

 

Her eyes barely widened at the name, took a moment to recognize Shiro through his changes (he really, _really_ didn’t get out much), and checked her tablet for the reservation. “Ah, yes. You’ll be dining at the Chef’s Table. Please follow me.”

 

Shiro offered Lance his arm, and smiled when warm fingers tucked into his elbow. They followed the hostess to the kitchen and through to the curved table facing large windows looking South along the side of the bay toward the Convention Center and GulfQuest. She set two menus down on the center two of the six available chairs, bade them an enjoyable meal, and disappeared through the kitchen.

 

Shiro pulled out a chair for Lance, then sat next to him and looked out toward the bay. “What a view.”

 

“Yeah,” Lance breathed. He wanted to say more, but they were greeted by their server.

 

“Good evening, gentleman,” the tall young man said with a mild southern drawl, “my name’s Rolo and it’s my pleasure to be at your service this evening. Is this your first time at our Chef’s Table?”

 

Shiro shook his head, while Lance said, “yes.”

 

“Alright, well, welcome back, sir, and welcome, sir, to Dauphin’s Chef’s Table. We offer a special menu at this table only, giving you a four course meal personally selected by our head Chef that showcases the best of Mobile, and the best of Dauphin’s. Otherwise, you are welcome to choose your own selections from our menu and specials, which are listed here,” he tapped a small frame, showcasing the selection of specials, “do you have any questions for me? I’d be glad to recommend our wine of the evening, or our bar’s drink special.”

 

Shiro shook his head, “Pellegrino, please.”

 

Lance frowned, giving Shiro an odd look, then said, “same for me, we can share a large if you have it.”

 

“Of course,” Rolo said with a small bow, “I’ll give you a few moments to look over the menu.”

 

“Thank you,” Shiro said to Rolo’s retreating back, then turned back to Lance, “what is it?”

 

“I guess I pictured you for a cultured wine drinker,” he admitted.

 

Shiro smiled, shoulders relaxing in relief. “I was,” he started, “but with this arm I’m on medications that can’t mix with alcohol, so…”

 

“O-oh,” Lance stammered, looking guilty, “sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Shiro smiled, “I never drank much outside of business related galas or dinners, so I’m not missing out. But don’t feel like you can’t if you want to,” he added.

 

“Nah,” Lance waved a hand, “I’m such a light weight I can barely enjoy one drink without going a little loopy, and I like to remember the fun I have.”

 

“I’d like you to remember the fun we have, too,” Shiro said with a grin.

 

Lance dissolved into embarrassed giggles, cheeks turning red as he ducked his face against Shiro’s shoulder. After a moment to compose himself he sat up and held up the menu, “so…the special menu? Or…?”

 

“As a first-timer, the special menu is something not to pass up. The dishes are usually the specials, but put together to make a cohesive menu that just…flows,” Shiro stopped there, ducking his head, “uh…if that’s something you’d like…”

 

“Yeah,” Lance replied, “sounds great.”

 

Rolo returned with their sparkling water and a small plate of lime slices. He poured them each half a glass, then set the bottle to Shiro’s right. “Any questions I can answer? Or have you made a decision?”

 

Shiro looked up with a confident smile, “we’d like the special menu.”

 

“Awesome,” Rolo exclaimed, then cleared his throat and tucked his hands behind his back, “I’ll get that in right away and come back with your first course.”

 

When Shiro turned back to Lance, he was looking out the window determinedly, eyes tracking something across the left of their view. “Penny for your thoughts?”

 

“Hm?” Lance looked back, and ducked his head under Shiro’s questioning gaze, “oh, I was just…I’m…surprised, I guess, at how comfortable I feel around you already, and a little scared because, well…you know…”

 

“Yeah,” Shiro stretched his arm over the back of Lance’s chair, but was careful not to touch him in case he was uncomfortable with affection in public. Shiro didn’t blame him, this was the South, the Bible Belt, and those prejudices were less than rare, even in this city. Instead, he determined to distract Lance from his trepidation. “So, can I ask how you got into your work? And how your family feels about it?”

 

“Oh, man…” Lance shook his head and leaned back into Shiro’s arm. It appeared casual, but heat flared between them at the contact, “so I used to tend bar at a T.G.I. Friday’s. I started out there as a server at sixteen, and moved behind the bar once I turned twenty-one. I worked, like, six months back there and _hated_ every single shift. I thought it was bad when I was serving, the creepy older ladies flirting with me and teenage girls giggling and slipping me their numbers, but behind the bar? I can’t count on my fingers and toes how many times a cougar reached across the bar and pinched my ass. I used to get bruises. And at the bar the old drunk men weren’t as picky who they asked for a casual…whatever, in the bathrooms,” he shuddered, “so one night this guy comes in, sits at one end of the bar, and just…sits there. He ordered a drink and an appetizer, because you have to order or you have to leave, but didn’t say a word. He watched me, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Anyway, he does that three or four times, then closes me out one night and catches me out back. It was Keith, and he thought I’d make a good cam boy,” he paused for Shiro’s chuckle, “yeah, he never did mince words.

 

“Anyway, so at first I brush him off, but he gives me his number and I couldn’t make myself throw it away. A week later I checked out one of his shows, and the next week I’m texting him and setting up a time to borrow his equipment to try it out. I quit my job and didn’t look back. My parents—” he stopped again when Rolo walked up holding two steaming bowls.

 

“Gumbo Z’Herb,” he announced, setting a bowl first in front of Lance, then Shiro, “enjoy.”

 

“Thank you,” Lance and Shiro said simultaneously. Lance giggled and Shiro grinned back at him.

 

“So your parents?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” he paused to try the gumbo, and hummed in delight, “oh man this is good. Yeah, my parents didn’t know at first, but I had to keep going over to Keith’s to film, and eventually when I earned enough to get my own equipment, there was no way I was gonna do that at home, whether or not they approved. So, Keith offered to find a bigger apartment we could split, and I had to tell my parents what I was doing. They knew I’d quit at Friday’s, but all I told them was that I was freelancing. They thought I was mixing drinks at parties and stuff.

 

“Keith came over to be moral support when I told them, but I shouldn’t have worried. They didn’t particularly _like_ it, but since I was doing it by myself and not selling myself…like that- they were okay with it. That first year we moved in together was when I did the Sugar Baby thing. I wasn’t earning quite enough and I needed the extra cash, but once I got popular enough, and I got myself hurt, I stopped that and focused solely on my cam shows.”

 

“I’m going to guess your parents didn’t know about the Sugar Daddies?” Shiro asked.

 

“Yeah, no, they didn’t…don’t? Um…I don’t…if we, uh, end up…together, I’d really rather not tell them that part.”

 

“I can respect that,” Shiro soothed, and they lapsed into comfortable quiet, the clinking of spoons on bowls the only sound between them while the kitchen bustled behind them.

 

Almost as if on cue, Rolo returned just as they finished their soups with their next course, swapping the bowls for stemmed glasses filled with seafood. “Gulf Fish Ceviche, curried in lime, with toasted coconut and plantain chips,” he announced, then melted into the kitchen once more.

 

“Oh, that smells good,” Lance hummed, digging right in and moaning around his first bite, “god, I haven’t had a good ceviche since I moved out.”

 

Shiro followed, though a bit more sedately even though he agreed that it was very delicious. “Your mom is from Cuba?”

 

“Mm, yes,” Lance said around a mouthful. He swallowed and speared another piece, “Papá met her on a people to people trip with his parents when he was a teenager and they fell in love. It took nearly ten years for him to get her approved to move to the States and go through the citizenship process before they could get married.”

 

_“Ten years?”_

 

“Yeah, though the first five were simply waiting for her to come of age and for her parents to allow her to leave. Papá went back as often as he could afford to see her and meet her family and earn their trust and approval. The other five were waiting on the government’s approval. The price they paid for going through the proper channels.”

 

Shiro shook his head, but moved on, “and you’re the oldest of six?”

 

“Yeah. Veronica is next, I told you she works for Altea?”

 

“In R&D, yes.”

 

“Right. Then there’s Marco, he’s twenty and about to start his last year of college. Maria’s eighteen and just graduated high school, Daniella’s fifteen, and Luis is thirteen. Six kids in ten years.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“Yeah. Mamá is in the middle of…ten?”

 

“And your dad?”

 

“Only child,” Lance said with a grin.

 

Shiro burst out laughing, “oh, man. How’s he handling it?”

 

“Mamá takes care of everything at home, so all Papá has to do is work and be home on the weekends. It works for them, and he’s always been happy to play with us or help out when we needed it.”

 

Again, the moment they finished their course, Rolo was back with the next one. “Seafood Stuffed Soft-shell Crab, southern greens, wild rice, and shrimp étouffée.”

 

“He said four courses, right?” Lance asked.

 

Shiro nodded, “yes. Next is desert, and with two it’s usually something shared.”

 

“Oh, good,” Lance sighed, “I’m gonna have to go work out with Keith after this.”

 

“You don’t want to work out with me?” Shiro teased, leaning close to murmur, “my workout would be a lot more fun, between my sheets.”

 

Lance squeaked around the loaded fork he’d just put in his mouth, gingerly pulled it out, and closed his eyes with a shiver. He finished his bite before opening his eyes to fix Shiro with a hazy gaze, “yeah…that sounds…yeah, more fun.”

 

“Can I convince you to stay the night again?”

 

“What’s today?”

 

“Friday.”

 

“Yeah, I can stay.”

 

“Keith won’t come looking for you?” Shiro asked, tone completely serious, “he’s very protective of you, and I don’t want to get on his bad side.”

 

Lance shook his head, “he was in on a few of my conversations with Hunk. He’s less wary of you now, but yeah I’ll have to keep him in the loop for a while.”

 

“Sure.”

 

They focused again on their food, both deciding that this particular dish required their full attention. When Rolo walked up with their desert, Shiro sighed in relief, “thank goodness.”

 

“What?” Lance asked, but waited for Rolo to swap their plates and set down the desert.

 

“Key lime pie with a mango and hibiscus syrup,” he said before backing away.

 

Lance looked at Shiro expectantly, and he shrugged, “most of the time the desert is a big flambé’d production of seasonal berries served over ice cream, but it takes a while and isn’t my favorite.”

 

“Oh. Yeah, this sounds much better,” Lance agreed. Shiro let him have the first bite, then scooped up some for himself. It didn’t take them long to finish the slice, and after Rolo set the bill to Shiro’s right and cleared away the desert plate.

 

Shiro flicked a cursory glance over the bill before setting his card over the tab and sliding it out to be visible. He caught Lance trying to see the total and leaned forward to block his view, “uh, uh.”

 

“What?” Lance asked, batting his lashes innocently.

 

“No peeking at the bill. You’ll just get worked up,” Shiro said, grinned at Lance’s put-out pout, and added, “none of that, or I’ll be tempted to bite it.”

 

Lance blinked in surprise, then grinned back, “oh, yeah? Hey…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You haven’t kissed me yet today.”

 

“I haven’t?”

 

“Well, my temple, but not my mouth.”

 

Shiro frowned, and accepted the returned bill neither noticed Rolo had taken and charged. He tucked the card away, tipped and totaled, and set the book aside, “well, I’ll have to remedy that when we get back.” He smiled in return to Lance’s hum and stood. He offered Lance his hand, helping him up and tucking it in the crook of his elbow to lead him out of the restaurant and back down to his new car.

 

——

 

They made it to Shiro’s underground parking, taking the spot next to his returned Porsche before Shiro was reaching over the center console and pulling Lance to meet him in the middle for a desperate kiss. Lance jumped right in, opening his mouth and rubbing his tongue against Shiro’s with a breathy moan. They made out, all tongue and teeth and gasping breaths until Shiro took control and toned it down, slowing the pace until they were sharing mostly chaste, open mouthed kisses despite their still heaving breaths.

 

Too soon, Shiro pulled away, grinned at Lance’s wrecked look, and got out of the car. It took Lance a few seconds to follow, and Shiro had to keep a hold of his hand so they would stay together on their way to the elevator.

 

Lance seemed to think they’d resume kissing on their way up, but Shiro kept a lid on it at first, since their first stop was to the main lobby to retrieve his keys. He checked his mailbox and fortunately found them there. He ignored Lance in the elevator again, much to his confusion, and led the way to his apartment silently.

 

The moment the door closed, he pushed Lance against it and attacked his mouth, crowding over him to slip his thigh between Lance’s legs. He relished in the surprised moan he got from Lance, as well as how his hips rolled down onto his thigh. He gripped those hips, helping guide Lance’s grind while he dominated the kiss, tongue exploring Lance’s mouth and pulling more moans from him.

 

When he finally pulled away to skim his lips down Lance’s throat to the teasing hint of collar bone that he’d been obsessed with all night, Lance gasped and whined while he linked his fingers behind Shiro’s head.

 

It took him a few moments to gather his thoughts, then started with, “was I good, Daddy?”

 

Shiro groaned, pausing his assault on Lance’s upper chest to look up at him, “you were so good, Baby. What do you want for your reward?”

 

“I want—“ Lance took a deep breath, “—I want you to fuck me, Daddy, please?”

 

“Fuck…” Shiro groaned, “fuck, yeah, I want that. Let’s do that.” He immediately pulled away and grabbed Lance’s hand to drag him to the bedroom, grinning at the giggles he heard from him.

 

In the bedroom, Shiro took a deep breath and tamped down his desire. He pulled Lance close, pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, then began to slowly, calmly undress him.

 

Lance shivered under his gentle touches until he stood naked before Shiro’s ravenous gaze. His cock was already fully hard, grinding on Shiro’s thigh a definite turn-on. Shiro looked his fill, then pointed to the bed, “lay down, Baby.” Lance did as he was told, laying down on the bed and propping up on his elbows to watch what Shiro would do next.

 

With a heavy look, Shiro began to unbutton his vest, then his shirt. He unbuckled his belt, then stooped to take off his shoes and socks. When he moved to pull the belt from its loops, Lance made a protesting noise. Shiro paused and raised a brow, “what is it?”

 

Lance opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He closed it, cleared his throat, and tried again. “Can you—I want—will you? Um…” he huffed and closed his eyes, “will you fuck me with your clothes on, just like that, Daddy?”

 

Shiro looked down at himself, vest and shirt hanging open, rolled up sleeves showing off his forearms, belt dangling and clinking with his every move, bare feet enjoying the soft carpet. All that was left was to open his slacks and pull out his cock. He shivered, looking back up to see Lance’s shy gaze. “you like that?” he asked while he reached down to undo his trouser button and lower the zipper. He heard and saw Lance’s sharp breath, his eyes zeroed in on Shiro’s crotch. He swallowed a moan and pushed down the waistband of his underwear, tucking it and the open zipper under his balls, hard cock jutting up and pointing right at Lance. “You like it when Daddy keeps his clothes on?” he pressed.

 

“Daddy…” Lance whined, one hand reaching out to Shiro as he spread his legs, knees rising and falling open, “please.”

 

With a groan, Shiro climbed on the bed and over Lance, settling between his legs and hovering over him with a leer, “I want to watch you stretch yourself Baby.” He shivered when Lance moaned, and backed off to snag the lube off the nightstand. He popped the cap and held it out, pouring a generous amount into Lance’s extended and cupped palm.

 

Lance coated three fingers, paused to consider, and then coated a fourth. He didn’t spend much time teasing himself, quickly slipping in first one, then immediately after a second finger. He got right to work spreading his fingers to stretch himself out, and Shiro was grateful Lance was known to use larger toys in his shows, meaning he didn’t have to worry about hurting him.

 

Two fingers quickly became three, then finally four. Shiro watched the whole process, looking away only to grab a condom and get his cock ready. Lance’s little moans and whimpers had him nearly hard enough it hurt and he hovered close, murmuring quiet encouragement, waiting for the sign that he was ready.

 

Finally, _finally_ , Lance pulled his fingers out with a whine, legs shaking as he tucked his fingers behind his knees and pulled them up to his chest. “Daddy…”

 

Shiro, for lack of a better term, pounced. He didn’t have the presence of mind to tease Lance anymore, his control was tenuous as it was. He paused just long enough, eyes locked on Lance’s face, to see him nod his consent, and pressed in. “Oh, shit…” his vision blurred, the soft, tight heat of Lance surrounding his cock was nearly overwhelming, “fuck, fuck…”

 

He looked down at Lance, relieved to see his face slack with pleasure, eyes rolled back, instead of discomfort or pain. Shiro didn’t stop until his hips touched Lance’s ass, the zipper of his slacks biting Lance’s soft skin.

 

“Oooh…my god…” Lance moaned, “god, it’s been too long…”

 

“Yeah,” Shiro agreed, cock trying to twitch inside Lance, and if Lance’s hitched breath was any indicator, he felt it. “You okay?”

 

Lance’s eyes snapped back to Shiro, wide in disbelief, “me? Fuck, I’m great. Are _you_ okay?”

 

Somewhere between Lance’s fingers and Shiro’s cock, they’d both dropped their act, though neither seemed inclined to pick it up any time soon.

 

Shiro began to nod, but suddenly Lance’s tight heat became even tighter, and he choked on a moan, “fuck, fuck…stop, oh shit.” He bit his lip and tensed all over, shivering in his effort to hold back his orgasm. Fortunately, Lance relented, and relaxed with a chuckle. When Shiro regained his breath, he leveled Lance with an unimpressed look though it lacked heat, “give me a sec, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Lance relaxed back and let go of his knees, letting them relax to fall around Shiro’s waist while he stretched his arms up to show off the graceful lines of his body. Yeah, Shiro realized, he definitely knew how good he looked. “You’d think two rounds this morning would have taken the edge off for you, _Daddy_ ,” Lance teased.

 

“Hah,” Shiro huffed and shifted his knees to a more comfortable position, “that was hours ago, and I’ve been desperate to have you again since Nyma dressed you.”

 

Lance hummed and reached out, fingers feathering through Shiro’s hair, tugging insistently until he relented and leaned forward. First he braced his hands on either side of Lance’s head, then lowered onto his forearms as he let himself be pulled into sweet kisses. “Why do you think I wanted you to keep these on?” Lance asked, fingering Shiro’s collar, “feel better?”

 

 

“Uh, yeah,” Shiro said. Suddenly he realized what Lance had done - he’d helped Shiro take his mind off of his cock for long enough to come down from the edge, “thanks.” He didn’t wait for a response, just rolled his hips twice before pulling out a little and thrusting back in.

 

“No prombl—ah! Ah, o-oh,” Lance moaned, back arching at the sudden change in sensation, “oh, shit, you’re good at this.”

 

Shiro shook his head, but the derisive snort he normally would have done unintentionally came out as a weak scoff, “you’re just—ah—sucking up.”

 

“No,” Lance panted, “that was at bre—bah—breakfast,” and dissolved into giggles.

 

“Oh—oh, fuck, fuck!” Shiro pulled out suddenly, shaking all over again. Lance’s giggles shook his whole body, and tensed his ass in a rhythm very similar to an orgasm. He tried to glare at Lance, but his deep flush and inability to stop giggling had him joining in soon enough, “you’re awful.”

 

“Duh, I do this for a living,” Lance said, then slapped his palm to his forehead, “not _this_ , but…you know. But seriously,” he went back to carding his fingers through Shiro’s hair, breaking the hold his pomade had on the strands, though they stayed combed back anyway, “you are _really_ good at this. I guess it’s like riding a bike.”

 

“What, like it’s muscle memory?” Shiro asked, incredulous.

 

Lance shrugged, “sure. So let’s get that memory going, eh?” He wiggled his hips, canting them up.

 

For whatever reason, that had Shiro smirking, memories of past lovers coming back and giving him a confidence he didn’t think he’d ever get back. “Yeah.” He lined up again, sat up to grip Lance’s hips tight, and thrust in all the way in one hard stroke, pulling a groan out of himself.

 

Lance cried out, head falling back while his hands, which had fallen to Shiro’s upper arms when he sat up, gripped tight to his biceps. One cry blended into another when Shiro began a deep, steady pace. “Ah! Fu—fuh—oh, fuck, Shiro, _Daddy_!”

 

Shiro shivered, but kept his pace. Each thrust punched a grunt or groan from him as well. Once he found his rhythm, he tightened his grip on Lance’s hips and tilted them up some more, adjusting the angle until—

 

“There! Yes, fuck, right there, please!” Lance nearly screamed, body tightening all over, but especially around Shiro’s cock. He groaned, but kept going, lengthening his thrusts to hit Lance’s prostate hard with each press in, and drag his cock over it on each pull out.

 

Soon Lance was a sobbing mess under him, and not long after that he could feel him drawing tight, tensing up, and Shiro knew he was close. He sped up, knowing Lance could come just from this, and watched him fall apart.

 

“Ah, ah, fuh—fuck, fuck, Shiro, I’m gonna—ah, Da—daddy, I’m gonna come!” Lance stammered between thrusts, and Shiro knew he was holding back, waiting.

 

He couldn’t deny Lance, not this time, and said, “come, Baby.”

 

Lance’s resulting cry was loud, low, and colored with relief. His cock jerked, painting pearly white over his stomach and dripping into his belly button. Shiro followed him over almost immediately after, Lance’s clenching ass squeezing his orgasm from him. He gasped and moaned, body curling forward and vision blurring white. He knew he was gripping Lance’s hips hard enough to bruise, but he couldn’t loosen his grip. Slowly, slowly he came down, shivering with each flutter of Lance’s aftershocks until his spent cock slipped out of his ass.

 

Lance moaned at the loss. Shiro focused on gently prying his fingers off of Lance’s hips, then collapsed beside him in a rather ungraceful roll onto his back.

 

“Wow,” Lance whispered beside him.

 

Shiro could see his thighs were still trembling. “Yeah.”

 

“You’re one of those guys who worked his game to make it good, aren’t you?”

 

“If I’m the only one feeling good, what’s the point?”

 

“Damn,” Lance breathed, “I still maintain my belief that you cannot possibly be a real person.”

 

Shiro chuckled, “how so?”

 

“You’re…kind, considerate, willing to be my Sugar Daddy and expect nothing back? And now this? This…perfect prostate technique! I bet you could make all your boyfriends come untouched.”

 

“And a few of my girlfriends,” Shiro added quietly.

 

Lance looked over in surprise, “you’re Bi?”

 

“Pan, actually,” Shiro corrected, “you?”

 

“Gay.”

 

Shiro hummed, “you like to switch?”

 

“Uh…actually, yeah. But I’ve never…all my Sugar Daddies were tops.”

 

“Their loss,” Shiro sighed, “sometimes I think I miss that the most.”

 

Lance rolled onto his side and pushed up to lean on his elbow, “are you serious? You’d let me top?”

 

“ _Let you_ ,” Shiro snarked, “let you? Sometimes I’m going to ask you to. That is, if you want it. You can ask for it too.”

 

Lance stared at him, and after nearly a full minute Shiro began to get worried. Finally, Lance shook his head and muttered, “is it too early to tell you I love you?”

 

“I…um…” Shiro stammered.

 

Lance grinned, “I’ll take that as a yes. Come on, Daddy, let’s go shower.”

 

Shiro blinked once, twice, then shook himself and sat up with a groan, “okay.” He stood and pulled off the condom, tying it closed and dropping it in the small trash can under his night stand. He caught Lance watching him as he worked his clothes off; vest first, then shirt, slacks, and finally boxer briefs, then sat back down and opened the latches on his prosthetic.

 

“Can you not get it wet?” Lance asked, scooting along the bed to sit on Shiro’s right side.

 

Shiro gave the arm a slight twist, and lowered it to hold the wrist between his thighs. Before he could start fiddling with the connectors, Lance was already in there separating them. He smiled at Lance, then answered, “I can, it’s a watertight seal, but these kinds of seals can still wear out with prolonged exposure. The prosthetic developer encouraged me to save any water contact to swimming or trips to the beach.”

 

“What about rain?”

 

“I mostly wear long sleeves out of the house, and I own an umbrella,” Shiro teased. He jumped a bit when the last connector was disconnected and the prosthetic slumped into his lap. He picked it up and set it on the night stand, then stood and took Lance’s hand to lead him into the shower.

 

——

 

Clean, dry, and under a fresh blanket, Shiro sat against the headboard while Lance lounged against his side holding Shiro’s prosthetic, turning it over and studying the arm.

 

“I didn’t realize technology was already so advanced,” Lance murmured, awed.

 

“To the general population, it’s not. This is a collaboration with one of my scientists at Altea and Dr. Wimbledon, the prosthetics specialist at Mr. Smythe’s main branch. He provided the base design, and Dr. Holt used that to build this. It took them over a year to develop how to connect my nerve endings to this,” he touched the metal cap at the end of his upper arm, “while keeping the skin and everything else underneath from deteriorating.”

 

“But they did it.”

 

“Yeah, and it…helps the phantom limb pain, most days.”

 

“Is that what your medication is for?” Lance asked, again very purposely not looking up at Shiro.

 

“Some of it, but I only take those when I feel like I need them. Mostly what I take is to keep my body from attacking this cap, a sort of targeted immune system suppressant and…well, you don’t come out of something like that without mental damage…”

 

“PTSD?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Do you, um…” Lance finally looked up at him, “I’m not asking to be cruel, more so I might know what to expect. Do you have nightmares?”

 

Shiro shrugged, “sometimes. I haven’t in a long while. Usually they creep up if I forget to take my medication.”

 

“If…if you do, and I’m here, what should I do?”

 

That gave Shiro pause. “I’ve never…I haven’t shared a bed with anyone in a long time. The nurses at the hospital usually just…held my hand and talked to me until I came out of it.” He shook himself and held Lance a little tighter, “can I ask you about your scar?”

 

“Hmm? My—oh, right,” Lance ducked his head, and Shiro could see a hint of a flush traveling down his neck, “it’s definitely a lot less…intense, and actually really stupid.”

 

“I’d still like to know. Can I see it?”

 

Lance nodded and sat up, turning his back to Shiro so he could see the starburst that took up most of his back. “I was fifteen, and it was Día de los Muertos, the day of the dead. I was goofing off, teasing my younger siblings, and Marco got mad. Really mad. He’d been playing with these little fire crackers, lighting them and throwing them up in the air right before they’d go off.” He shivered when Shiro traced the edges of the scar, “anyway, so I pissed him off enough that he threw one at me. I missed that one, but he threw another as I turned to run away. It was just…perfect timing, I guess…it went off right before it hit me in the back. The burn is actually from both the firecracker and my shirt catching on fire. It put me in the hospital for nearly a week, and I had to stay home from school for the rest of the semester and do my work at home.”

 

“Lance…”

 

“I know, it’s stupid. I knew better, but I was a little shit back then, and Marco still feels bad about it. I never blamed him, we were both at fault, but it never did turn into one of those funny family stories of how we fucked up as kids. Maybe in ten years or so.”

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

Lance shook his head, “no. Most of the nerves were damaged, so all I feel is the pressure from underneath,” he gasped when Shiro traced the outer edges of the scarring, “ex—except that…the, uh…edges are sensitive.”

 

Shiro pulled his hand away, “sorry.”

 

“No, it’s okay. It’s a good sensitive,” Lance leered at Shiro over his shoulder.

 

“I gathered that,” Shiro teased back, “that’s why I apologized. I don’t have another round in me tonight.”

 

Lance pouted, “too bad,” but settled back into Shiro’s side and played with the fingers of his prosthetic.

 

Shiro watched, amused, “you know I can’t feel that right now.”

 

“Hmm? Yeah, I know,” Lance didn’t stop at first, but then paused, thought about it, and reached around Shiro to place the arm back on the nightstand, “okay yea that was kinda creepy.” He sat back and looked up at Shiro, “you’re okay with me being so casual about it?”

 

“Are you kidding?” Shiro smiled, “it makes me feel like…this is normal. Everyone else walks on eggshells around the whole topic, like I’ll get angry or fall to pieces if they acknowledge that I’m missing an arm, or that one of them is fake. But all that does is frustrate me, make me feel isolated. I actually don’t mind talking about it, sometimes I want to, and not just to the tech that comes around every quarter to give it a tune up and adjust the grip or strength.”

 

“Speaking of strength,” Lance lifted the blanket to look down at the eight finger sized bruises at the front of his hips, “that hand won’t like…crush my bones or anything, will it?”

 

Shiro burst out laughing, “no, no. When Matt comes to give my arm a tune-up, he tests the strength of my left hand and matches the prosthetic with it. Since I lift, it’s important that my prosthetic isn’t too much stronger, or weaker, than my real hand, plus I don’t have to think about not gripping things too hard with it.”

 

“Good,” Lance said around a yawn.

 

“Come on,” Shiro nudged Lance’s side, “it’s been a long day for both of us.”

 

They settled in the bed, Shiro on his back and Lance draped over him just like earlier that same morning. Had it really only been a day? Shiro felt like it should have been so much longer. He gently caressed Lance’s back and side while he listened to his breathing slowly even out in sleep, then closed his eyes and followed.

 

****

 

“Are you sure this is okay, Keith?” Lance asked, for probably the ninety-seventh time. Not that Shiro was counting.

 

Keith rolled his eyes in Shiro’s direction, “ _Lance_. For the last time, yes I’m sure. You know I have a new roommate lined up.”

 

“Yeah, I know—“

 

“And he’s cool—“

 

“I know, Keith—“

 

“And so hot…god, he’s hot—“

 

“Fuck, Keith, please, I know! I’ve seen his shows, trust me, he’s just your type. Invite me to the wedding, ok?”

 

Keith choked on his drink, something dark and opaque in his protein shaker bottle, “damnit, Lance, we’re not dating, just rooming.”

 

“Which will lead to fucking, and that will lead to either dating or him moving out, but if I know you, which I do, and I know him just enough, it’ll lead to dating. Why else would he give up living on _his own_ to slum it with you?”

 

“I hate you. Please leave.”

 

Lance blew Keith a kiss, then tackled him in a hug before stepping back to take Shiro’s hand.

 

Keith leveled Shiro with his signature glare, “take care of him.”

 

“Keith, it’s been six months—“

 

“You’ve only been officially dating for four,” Keith cut in.

 

“Whatever—“

 

“You know I will,” Shiro said before Lance could gather more steam, “good luck with Lotor,” and he winked.

 

Keith, to everyone’s surprise, blushed. But before Lance could embarrass him, Shiro drug him out the door and down the hall.

 

“Come on, Kitten,” he said, “before he combusts.”

 

“Yes, Daddy.”

 

——

 

Lance oversaw the revamping of the second bedroom in Shiro’s apartment, making sure everything was set up exactly as it had been at his old place so his viewers wouldn’t realize that he’d moved. He wanted that revelation to be a surprise…a surprise that had another surprise to go with it.

 

He let Shiro direct where the rest of his knick-knacks would go. Some went to their bed room, while the rest brought beach-y character to the rest of the apartment.

 

“Finally,” Lance said from beside him, “this place doesn’t look like a minimalist magazine photo any more.”

 

“You didn’t like it?” Shiro asked in mock hurt.

 

Lance rolled his eyes, “just you wait. Once things settle I’ll be dragging you to all the good interior decoration stores and this place will come alive.”

 

Shiro turned to slide his arm around Lance’s waist, “I can’t wait.”

 

Lance laughed, but accepted the kiss to his lips, cheeks, and nose, “sap.”

 

“You love me.”

 

“You know I do.”

 

****

 

“Three minutes, Shiro!” Lance called from the spare room. Blue was locked in the laundry room, Lance was readying the live stream, and Shiro was supposed to be ready five minutes ago. “Shiro?”

 

“I’m here,” Shiro said as he opened the door and slipped in, making sure to close it behind him. Yes, Blue was put away, but the little houdini had snuck through partially closed doors to disrupt Lance one too many times. Sometimes he wondered aloud if she had hidden opposable thumbs.

 

Lance looked Shiro up and down, smirking in approval at his choice of attire.

 

Because Shiro’s name and face were well known, they both agreed that keeping his identity a secret was for the best, and he’d chosen to wear the same outfit from his first time in front of the camera; black slacks, black shirt, but instead of leather, black nitrile gloves. The poor pair of leather gloves were, sadly, ruined.

 

“C’mere,” Lance murmured, and pulled Shiro close for a reassuring kiss, “you ready?”

 

“Yes,” Shiro said, and he saw that Lance knew he meant it.

 

“Okay, go wait over there,” Lance pointed off to the side, the same spot Shiro waited the first time, and situated himself in front of the camera. He checked the countdown timer, read a few of the viewers comments, and held up his hand, fingers spread out, counting down from five with the timer.

 

At one, he clicked to start the stream, then hit record on his camera before stepping back to sit on the bed. He’d opted for bright blue booty shorts and an oversized sweater today, and the long sleeves flopped over his fingers when he waved at the camera.

 

“Hello, hello, welcome and welcome back! Before we get to it today I have two special announcements for you. The first, many of you have already guessed, since Red can’t keep it in his pants,” he winked at the camera, “but I moved about two months ago. No,” he shook his head, “Red and I are still friends, this wasn’t a big fight, or a friend break up. I have a boyfriend now, and I moved in with him.” He paused for a moment then to smile up at Shiro, who was having a hard time keeping an equally sappy smile off his own face.

 

“Anyway, I also want to say I called it, that Red and Prince would end up in bed together, and that’s all I’ll say on the matter. Now,” he shifted back a little to bring his legs up on the bed, folding them together in front of him like a kid, “my second announcement, my boyfriend!” he held his hands out to the side, and if the camera had an operator, this would be where it panned to put Shiro on the spot, “It’s been a long time, but some of you _might_ remember him. Actually, I know many of you do, because you’ve asked about his sudden disappearance six months ago. He didn’t disappear, he’s just been getting front row seats to the show. You know him as _Mr. S_ , but I’ve been calling him Daddy.”

 

Shiro choked off camera, and Lance smirked at him.

 

“Daddy’s kinda shy, and actually pretty recognizable, so you guys won’t get to see his face, or much of anything but his cock, but he’s graciously agreed to join me on occasion and show you how good it is with him. Like today! You ready, Daddy?” he held out his hand, beckoning Shiro into the frame.

 

Much to Lance’s delight, Shiro visibly straightened his spine, pulling out that commanding persona he used to use in business meetings but now used most often when they played. He stepped into frame, bypassed Lance’s hand, and reached out to cup his cheek. Lance sighed, nuzzling into his palm, and licked the thumb Shiro pressed between his lips. Shiro was tempted to lean down and kiss him, and had to remind himself not to show his face to the viewers. God, if word got out…

 

He shook his head and smirked down at Lance. “Kitten…” he murmured loud enough for the mic to pick up, “are you ready for me?”

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Lance replied, tone immediately changing to the sweet, sexy tone when he wanted Shiro to really take control.

 

“Show me,” Shiro said, hand falling away from Lance’s face.

 

Lance immediately complied, pulling the sweater over his head to reveal his smooth chest, the little silver bars in his nipples glinting in the strong studio lights. He stood up, sneaking a few kisses while he shimmied out of his shorts, then kicked them away and bend over the edge of the bed to show off his ass, a bright blue plug nestled between his cheeks, “like this, Daddy?”

 

Shiro hummed, palming Lance’s ass to pull one cheek out, then let go to watch it bounce back in place, “good boy, now why don’t you get me ready.”

 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Lance moaned and scrambled to kneel in front of Shiro, nose nuzzling the growing bulge in his slacks.

 

Shiro cradled Lance’s head with one hand and pulled down his zipper with the other. He’d practiced this part, and it paid off; he managed to pull his cock and balls out without fumbling or catching the sensitive skin on the zipper.

 

Lance wasted no time in swallowing his cock while it was still mostly soft, head bobbing and tongue poking out as he massaged the shaft to wake it up. He moaned, and Shiro bucked his hips, which made Lance moan even louder. He worked Shiro’s cock, keeping his nose buried in the curls at the base. “Fuck,” Shiro groaned, “your practicing has paid off, Kitten.”

 

Lance had worked hard over the months until he could open his throat for Shiro to fuck it like they both wanted, and he’d told Shiro earlier that day he wanted to do this to surprise his viewers on how big he was, and how well Lance’s throat could take him.

 

He’d been hard for a while now, Lance bobbing just a little and swallowing each time Shiro was all the way in. Shiro couldn’t help but reach down to feel how his cock made a small bulge in Lance’s throat. Finally, he gently tapped his cheek and said, “that’s enough, Baby.”

 

Lance cut his eyes to the camera, the blue depths shining in mischief, and slowly, slowly pulled back, opening his mouth to lick all the way up to the head, and paused. He let Shiro’s cock sit on his tongue for a moment, then backed away to let it bob in the air and winked at the camera. “Daddy loves that,” he rasped.

 

“Alright,” Shiro said, tangling his fingers in Lance’s hair and tugging a little, “up.”

 

Lance’s eyes rolled back a little, but he stood gracefully and pressed his body up against Shiro’s, indulging in a deep kiss as they turned. Shiro stood in front of the bed now, and sat down with Lance climbing up to hover over his lap, effectively hiding his head behind his torso. They shared a few more wet, smacking kisses before Shiro reached around to tug teasingly on the base of the plug holding Lance open and ready for him.

 

Lance raised up with a whimper, sticking his ass out to give Shiro better control while also showing off how their cocks were rubbing together. Shiro worked the plug halfway out, rolled it around, and pushed it back in, loving the little whines Lance was breathing into his mouth. “Daddy, _please_.”

 

“We’re putting on a show, Kitten,” Shiro admonished, “why don’t you work a bit for your viewers?” He moved his arm under Lance’s leg to get a good grip on the plug and pulled it out half way again. “Go on, show them how much you want me.”

 

Lance pushed down, swallowing the plug easily, then raised up again and started a slow, teasing pace of fucking himself on the toy. He keened and moaned, exaggerating the sounds of his pleasure for the audience until Shiro changed the angle to hit his prostate and—

 

“ _Daddy_! Yes, Daddy right there!” Lance cried, legs quivering as he tried to up his pace, but Shiro’s other hand grabbed his hip and slowed him down until he was made to stop, “no, no, please Daddy, _please_ —“

 

“Shh,” Shiro soothed, changing his grip to gently stroke Lance’s side while he pulled the plug out all the way and set it next to them on the bed before grabbing the lube set close by for easy reaching, “you’ve been so good, let’s show them how you take Daddy’s cock.”

 

Lance immediately reached down and took the lube from Shiro’s hand to pour a generous amount directly over his cock. Shiro shivered and moaned, hips canting up at the phantom friction while he reached down to hold his cock pointing up. Lance capped the lube and tossed it to the side, then reached back to spread his cheeks and lowered himself onto Shiro’s cock.

 

They moaned together, Shiro tightening his fingers to constrict the base of his cock while his other hand helped guide Lance down, down, down, in one smooth motion until he sat fully in Shiro’s lap. Shiro knew the viewers saw how his balls drew tight at the sensation, and bit his lip hard to keep himself under control. He smoothed both hands up and down Lance’s sides while he felt him shiver over him, spine curling down to rest their foreheads together.

 

After a few deep breaths, Lance straightened and tightened his grip on his ass cheeks to keep holding them apart and began to move. “Oh, fuck, Daddy,” he whined, “Daddy you feel so good, so big, oh!” he jerked when Shiro thrust up to meet Lance coming down, twisting his hips to angle his cock just right so he hit Lance’s prostate. “Yes, yes, Daddy, oh right there Daddy pl—please…o—oh, oh, ah, mmm.”

 

“Kitten…” Shiro groaned, continuing to thrust up to match Lance’s pace, his grip tight enough to bruise, “so good for me, so good, tight and wet, squeeze me Baby, yeah there you go, hnnn…” He upped the pace when Lance did just as he asked and tightened around Shiro’s cock, then relaxed only to squeeze tighter with each repeat, making sure to rub Lance just right inside.

 

They lost themselves in the pleasure, lips crashing together and they soon lost the plot to simply moan and pant in each other’s open mouths. Shiro then had to let go of Lance’s hips in favor of propping them behind him so he could lift his hips off the bed to thrust harder and deeper, “ah, Blue…c’mon.”

 

“Yes, yes,” Lance chanted, pace faltering as he drew close to his finish, “oh, fuck Daddy, I’m close! Pah—ah—please, please can I come Daddy?”

 

With a groan Shiro tipped his head back, staring up at Lance and withholding his answer. He watched, gaze lidded, as Lance’s face crumpled in desperation. He bit his lip, eyes pleading Shiro to say yes, whines coming from his throat as his body tensed in anticipation. Finally, when Lance was opening his mouth to beg again Shiro smirked and said, “come, Kitten.”

 

As if trained, and let’s be honest even though it wasn’t Shiro’s intent Lance had definitely been trained, he shuddered and came immediately. He froze half way up Shiro’s cock and shot cum all over the front of his black shirt.

 

Shiro gasped and took over, thrusting hard and fast to chase his own orgasm, Lance’s clenching hole tipping him over. He slammed in hard and humped up as he filled Lance with a relieved cry, hands slipping out from behind him to drop his torso back on the bed. Slowly, slowly, Shiro lowered his hips to rest back on the bed, Lance coming down with him and laying down to snuggle close.

 

After a moment to catch their breath, Lance jolted as if he’d forgotten they were streaming live and sat up to look over his shoulder at the camera, “wanna see it?” Apparently his viewers did, because he tilted forward and reached back to spread his cheeks again, then slowly lifted up off of Shiro’s cock until it slipped free and flopped over to rest on his thigh. Lance held the position, and Shiro soon realized why when he felt what he guessed was a mix of the lube and his cum dripping from Lance’s hole. He groaned again and tossed and arm over his face to hide it. There was no way he was getting up any time soon.

 

Lance giggled, pressed a quick kiss to Shiro’s lips, and Shiro watched from under his arm as he moved off of him to crouch in front of the camera. He smirked at what the viewers would think of Lance’s dazed, fucked-out expression, pride that it was his doing swelling in his chest. He still sometimes couldn’t believe Lance had wanted him, even when he didn’t know who he was.

 

“What’d you think?” Lance asked, tone smug, “wasn’t that worth the wait? No,” he shook his head, “Daddy won’t join me every time, he’s got his own things to do too, and we don’t want to spoil you all with his glorious cock too much! But wasn’t it beautiful? Mmm…I can still feel it splitting me open…” he shook himself and shifted on his knees, “okay! We’re just about out of time for today. Thanks for watching, I hope you had as much fun as we did, see you next time!”

 

****

 

The bright yellow door before them did little to help Shiro feel warm and sunny. Instead, his heart was pounding and his breath was short. He was glad Lance was holding his prosthetic because his other hand was so damp and clammy one squeeze would have Lance’s hand slipping through his fingers.

 

Lance bumped into Shiro’s shoulder and smiled reassuringly when Shiro grimaced down at him, then turned back to the door and rang the bell.

 

 _“It’s Lance!”_ was a cry from somewhere inside, _“let me get it! I got it! I got it! No! Maria, I said I got it!”_

 

Lance chuckled next to him and whispered, “that would be Luis.”

 

There was a bang against the door that made Shiro jump, then it burst open to reveal three of Lance’s siblings, a teenage boy and two older girls. At first they were grinning wide, exclamations of Lance’s name on their lips. But their enthusiasm slowly died down when they caught sight of Shiro, eyes going wide.

 

“Who’s your friend?” the boy asked.

 

“Luis,” the younger sister hissed, “that’s Lance’s boyfriend, Shiro.” She straightened and shoved the other two back, “welcome to our home, come in. Mamá and Papá are in the kitchen.”

 

Lance tugged Shiro inside while he asked, “what about Veronica, James, and Marco?”

 

“They’re out back, talking about ‘adult things’,” Luis answered with and eye roll.

 

“Good. You three run off and play, Shiro and I are going to the kitchen,” Lance said, tone turning exaggeratedly serious about going to the kitchen.

 

“Ugh, not you too!” Luis whined, but the older sister ushered him and the other to the stairs and back up.

 

“Come on, you're going to run out of time on your level because you forgot to pause it,” she threatened, and Luis jolted with a cry and bounded up the stairs two at a time.

 

Lance laughed and led Shiro through a comfortable looking living room and past double doors into the kitchen. A man and woman were there, the woman tending a steaming pot at the stove, the man rifling through the fridge. Lance stopped them just inside the doorway and cleared his throat, grip tightening on Shiro’s hand.

 

The woman turned, mouth open as if about to scold them, but stopped when she saw who it was, eyes growing wide and a beautiful smile splitting her face, “Lancito!” This drew the man’s attention, and he set the two beers he’d pulled out on the counter while the fridge door swung closed and wiped his hands on a towel as he turned to smile at his son.

 

“Mamá, Papá,” Lance said, taking a step forward. Shiro tried to drop his hand, but Lance held on tight. “Is that Ropa Vieja?” he asked, breathing deep.

 

Lance’s mother laughed and walked over to tug Lance into an all encompassing hug, despite being nearly a foot shorter than him. “Si, si, your favorite,” she said and stepped back, giving room for her husband to give Lance a hug that was less enthusiastic, but still warm and welcoming.

 

“Mamá, Papá, this is my boyfriend, Shiro.” Lance tugged Shiro forward, then let go of his hand when his father reached out.

 

“Andrew McClain. This is my wife, Beatriz.”

 

Shiro hesitated just long enough for Lance to notice, then reached out and grasped the offered hand carefully to shake it. When they let go he reached for Lance’s mother’s hand and, when she tucked her fingers over his palm, bent over it almost formally, “it’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. McClain.”

 

Beatriz tittered, grip tightening on Shiro’s hand when he straightened up to pull him toward the kitchen table. “Come, come, sit,” she said, and Shiro could hear the lilt of her accent, faded over time spent so far from home, “something to drink?”

 

Lance was already helping himself to the fridge, while Andrew went back for the bottles on the counter, “beer?”

 

Lance paused, tense, but Shiro simply shook his hand, “no thank you.” He smiled at Lance when he came up holding two cans of La Croix, keeping the coconut for himself while he handed Shiro a mango. He took it and the fingers running through his hair with a murmured, “thank you.”

 

Andrew still popped the caps on both bottles, and joined them at the table. He gave the second to Beatriz before sitting down, and took a swig while Shiro and Lance cracked their own cans, then asked, “so, Shiro. Is that your first name?”

 

Lance coughed, covering his mouth while the tips of his ears turned bright red. Shiro gently patted his back, suddenly coming to realize Lance didn’t tell his family exactly who he was.

 

“No, sir,” he answered, “it’s a childhood nickname. My full name is Takashi Shirogane.”

 

While Andrew and Beatriz stared, processing, Lance set his can on the table and buried his face in his hands with a quiet whine. Shiro continued to gently pat and rub his back, smiling when Andrew shook himself and Beatriz pressed her hand to her chest.

 

“Am I safe to assume that you are the same Takashi Shirogane, co-founder of the Mobile branch of Altea-Tech?” Andrew asked.

 

Shiro nodded with what he hoped was a disarming smile, “yes, sir.”

 

Beatriz shot off something in Spanish, but Shiro knew instinctively from her tone that she was scolding Lance, who whipped his head up and answered back in the same rapid-fire pattern that left Shiro reeling. He’d guessed that Lance spoke Spanish, but had never heard it for himself and it was…really hot. He shook himself internally, _now is not the time, Shirogane._

 

Lance suddenly stopped and looked at Shiro apologetically, “sorry. Mamá is mad that I didn’t tell them ahead of time who you are, but I knew they wouldn’t believe me unless they met you so…”

 

“You,” Beatriz huffed in anger, “you know I don’t like surprises, and this! Does Veronica know?”

 

“Oh my god…” Lance grinned, “she’s going to freak.”

 

Shiro let out a pained noise, cheeks heating in embarrassment. “Please,” he said, “I don’t…I’m not—“ he sighed in frustration.

 

“Shiro’s not a big fan of being the center of attention,” Lance said for him, “it’s actually…um, I didn’t recognize him, at first, and apparently treating him like he was just another person was a really good first impression on him.” Unfortunately, Shiro’s relief at Lance’s explanation was short lived.

 

Andrew nodded in understanding, then opened his mouth to ask, “so how did you meet?”

 

Both Shiro and Lance sat straight up, the warmth of Shiro’s cheeks intensifying to a mortified burn, and Lance’s face fared no better. After a few seconds of awkward silence, realization began to dawn on Andrew and Beatriz, their own faces dropping into shock and second-hand embarrassment.

 

Lance broke the tension with a nervous giggle and said, “would you believe me if I said we met through a mutual friend?”

 

Shiro burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I had so much fun writing it that I finished within the first couple of weeks, and I've been DYING to share it with all of you!
> 
> As usual, you can find me on [tumblr](krysblack.tumblr.com), though I've been flagged and don't get on there often, if at all.
> 
> Instead, come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KrysBlackWrites)!


End file.
